


Trust one another, and find peace

by Ohnoimalive



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Author makes up here own insults for reader, Cuddles, Dark edgy skele harem, Description in first chapter, Ex is a bitch, F/M, Jealously, Love, Multi, NSFW, Overprotective Skeletons, Racism, Reader fight like she's in a anime and mortal kombat, Reader is African American, Reader is based off me but older, Scars, Smut, Speciesism, Talks of attempted murder, Violence, Violent death threats, We respect everyone except Ex and friends, We're gonna work up to it, Weapons, Yeah she dangerous, lots of swearing, or whatever you are, reader sings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohnoimalive/pseuds/Ohnoimalive
Summary: Reader is 20 year old woman who's a little crazy. An arsenal of swords, a bigger arsenal of cuss words, an emo style, pets for days, godlike cooking skills. Spending her days singing in different locations,or just at home, she has a heart of gold. But that hides the trauma from long ago. She's lonely, but afraid, and refused to show it. But her scars show.The Dark Sans. Pulled in from all other the multiverse, this motley Crew, made up if villains  and rejects, spends their days making trouble for their light counterparts, and just barely tolerating living together. They all have their issues, but would die before admitting it. They're a pack, but at the same time loners.When a skeleton with a hole in his skull comes to drown his burdens at Grillby, he gets shown some long overdue kindness. Them some racists show up.An epic takedown by the singer with just herself, a big ass dog, and a whip take them down, but get her hurt. So he returns the favor.Soon, she has the friendship of the whole gang. Maybe more. But what will the light counterparts think?
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 156
Kudos: 234





	1. Chapter 1

Flashes of thunder. A knife. Blood. White hospital rooms. Blinding pain. Something pushing me away from the light I wanted to go to so bad. The loud meowing of a cat... Wait, cat? 

"Teddy...by the elder gods, shut the hell up!" Teddy, my Oriental shorthair, proceeded to shut the hell up. One of four, the other three, Bindi, Stache, and Dexter, sat in the windowsill, being photogenic as fuck. Like it is impossible to take a bad picture of them. My sweet half Alaskan Malamute- wolfdog snored on. So kind and fluffy... That's why I named him Dragon Slayer! 

And pushing my hair children of of me I got ready for work. Sometimes I regret doing the rice water hair treatment, having thick, kinda curly bed head that goes to the floor is a challenge. My strapless crop top and making black shorts with combat boots complete the look. With it you clearly see my tattoos. And my scars from... that time.  
My kodachi concealed, I head out to my car. 

My car looks like the typical Karen- mobile, complete soccer mom van. But no one knows about the weapons in the trunk. (I have permits.) But it's certainly doesn't seem like a soccer mom.van when I blast my Set It Off album at full volume. Karens beware. I've traveled many miles, just to corrupt your children.

I work at Grillby's. I'm the entertainment. I sing, dance, sometimes there's a theme. Dragon Slayer is my loyal security in case drunk patrons try to get frisky. If a bar fight breaks out, I'm the bouncer. A tag team with Grillby will send them running to the hills. But it's morning, so it's slow.

As I walk in, Grillby slides a plate of food gently towards me from behind the bar. Such a saint. "Thanks, I owe you one." He shook his head and replied, "Now you know better." before handing a treat to Dragon Slayer. Dragon practically has a crush on the elemental.

I spend the day rehearsing, getting ready, occasionally napping. Soon, 6 rolled around. The regulars came in starting their usual chaos while Grillby served them. Soon the dogs at their usual card table saw Dragon they all ended up in a furry happy tangle of limbs on the floor. What I noticed was that a large skeleton lumbered in. He sat in a small corner, practically invisible. I'll admit I'm short (cough 4"1 cough) but he seemed lonely. Something I know all about. So I walked over and tapped him on the arm.

He turned and looked. I guess he though I was taller because he looked around before looking down. His eye sockets, one with a massive red light glowing within, widened in surprise. He initially looked mad, but now looked at me with child like wonder and confusion. I placed a handful of Hersey kisses in his hands. They were huge. I looked like a baby doll compared to him. He looked at the candies, then to me. I'm (Y/N). You seemed a little down. So here you go." I placed the rest in his hands.

He seemed to snap out of it before speaking. "So small... Why are you?... Can I hold you?" Oof. Voice so deep I felt it vibrate in my kidneys. 

"First off, I know I'm small, don't rub it in. Second, I wanted to cheer you up. Third, when I know you better. I have to go sing. I sing a happy one, alright?" I walked away leaving him to his chocolate.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
So small... So sweet and kind. Why would she do this? I looked down the little things in my hand. They smelled like food. I unwrapped one and ate it. It was chocolate! Paps would love these. And Error would be jealous. I saved a couple for them.  
As I got up to get closer to the stage I bumped into some guys that looked like they had a bone to pick with everyone here. They didn't seem good. And I don't like the way they looked at sweet treat on stage. 

🎶 Now folks here's the story 'bout Minnie the Moocher🎶

The mob and Mafia Bros would like this music. But I couldn't focus for long. Those guys from earlier? Had weapons and buckets of water. They wanted to hurt the monsters. Guess they thought they're some kind of saints, saving the "poor, defenseless humans from the evil spell of the bad monsters. I looked at her, begging her to seem what was happening. But her eyes were already following them. She made some hand motion that made a big ass dog thing come from the shadows and made Grillby back up from the bar. She leaned down and said, "duck!" And I did.

She pulled a leather whip out, like the tiny tyrant has, and cracked it, knocking over a chair and hitting the guy holding the buckets in the arms, making him drop it. The place went silent. " Leave now, or I shove mic stands so far up your asses you need c sections to get them out." The threat seemed to spook em, but they didn't take her seriously. "Id like to see you try monster fuc-" she cracked the whip again and this time it hit him in the mouth. Cue blood everywhere. She leaned down to me again. 

"Call the cops and get out while you can. I'll hold them off." she quietly said while hopping down . Her head almost came to my elbow. She is literally half my size! I tried to protest, but she gently held my hand and lead me outside. Sweet treat pulled me down and held my face in her hands. " Please help the others inside and leave. I don't want you any more hurt. One hit and dust you know? I can handle myself." 

I grabbed her tiny hands, nuzzling them, which seemed to spook her a bit. I accidentally purred a little, and she giggled. So cute. " 'kay. I'll wait for you out here. Lemme know if you need help." "Will do. Stay, Dragon Slayer." I almost jumped. The dog bear thing was next to me, trying to lick my arm. It looked worried. She smiled before she ran back in screaming, " I'm gonna try some mortal Kombat fatalities out today!" Sheesh. The other monsters were being lead out by the good humans. my paranoia made me go back in.

Gotta hand it to sweet treat, she could kick ass. The guy with the bloody mouth was out for the count, with chairs stacked on him to keep him there. The one who she whipped in the arms looked like he got mailed by those big orange cat things... Tigers I think? Claw marks all over. But tiny. I looked up in time to to see here crack the whip so it snapped around his throat and yank him over. He slashed at her face with a butter, and stumbled into the back room. The guy smiled before a folding, fully out hit him in the face. He dropped like a rock. 

She walked out and over to me, looking like she got hit by a...a... a bus! That's it. Bloody and bruised, hair a mess, limping, eyes have closed like she could fall asleep at any time. Grillby waved at me to take her, he would deal with the police. Before she could argue, Dragon? I think started barked and growling he was lecturing her. Before long it was a full on conversation.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Growl* "yes I can get home just fine." *Bark, ruff* "I can patch myself up just just fine! And I can walk!" * Head tilt, bork bwark* " Don't patronize me!"   
Look I handled them just fine! I look dinged up, but they got off worse! They just loaded them up to the stretcher to take them to jail! A tap makes me turn around. it was the skeleton from before. He held out a little candy in his hand. He looked embarrassed, worried, and relived all at once. "Heals stuff." He mumbled. I popped in it and immediately felt better. I looked my arms and legs and watched as green magic put me back together. I smiled tiredly. With the pain gone I could feel the heavy exhaustion weighing me down. The magic made my sleepiness worse. I felt arms picking me up. I saw a big red orb. "I guess we know each other a little better " 

Then darkness.


	2. Knowing you a little better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N finds herself in the skeleton's house. After some introductions, they make their way over to her place and get to know them more.

Hushed voices woke me up. I was still sore, but less messed up. When One if the voices got really loud, I pulled out my kodachi, completely prepared to break some ankles. What I didn't expect to see is unfamiliar room full of unfamiliar skeletons. Well, except for one. He held his hands out in surrender, attempting to calm me down.  
" Calm down." He spoke in a deep, quiet voice, like distant thunder. " It's me. Axe. You passed out after the fight. I brought you here to heal you. Almost done." 

A skeleton with a black jacket, red eye lights, and a gold tooth gently lowered my hands, making me sheath my weapon. The others watched curiously. " Name's Red kid." " I'm no kid. I'm twenty." Another dressed in a similar attire but much taller whispered, " Thank god. Thought we were accidental pedos." A guy with a bunch of Error signs flickering around him muttered in a glitchy voice, " Really Mutt? Do children have tattoos?"

Purple red eyelights smirked at the conversation, stopping his knife twirling momentarily. " Or go at a bar?" Axe had come back at this point with a monster candy and some breakfast. Breakfast...  
" Fuck my life with a spork! I never went home! I need to go back!" My Sprint to the door was stopped by a tentacle. " I'm King Nightmare. You might wanna sit down" the others agreed. " But I have cats!" " Nevermind, let's roll. Where do you live. I'll told them my address, and a guy with cracks in his skull and all dressed picked me up planting a kiss on my hand. " I'm G, doll. Now hold one, and don't let go." 

The world disappeared and titled. When I opened my eyes, I was at my apartment complex. We rushed inside, were met with four cats. And two large Dragon like skeletons petting and feeding them all. " When the fuck you to get here?!" Red yelled angrily. " 'Bout 2 hours ago. Teleported in. They were hungry. I know these cats because they always sit in the window and meow at me."

\----------+------------+----------------+------------+------------+---  
She looked aprehensive, but grateful. She stepped forward and patted them both on the snout. The shorter one rumbled in approval, while taller excited one nuzzled and purred happily. "Fang and Beast. You come to the dog park a lot. Thank you for caring about my pets. It was a little unconventional, but it's appreciated." The cats had already checked out each new person, and the seemed ok with them. "Dragon Slayer loves everyone. But if my cats like you, then I like you all. So, let me get name's straight." She pointed to each on in turn.

"Axe, Red, Stretch, Mutt, Cross, Error, Nightmare, Dusty, and G. That everyone?" Many forms of agreement rang out. She sighed and looked at them. " All right as thanks for helping me out I will make some thing for you. Help yourself to what's in my fridge but please do not touch my cheesecake. I'll be in the shower." She walked off, while Dragon ran to the kitchen, his food bowl already full. The skeletons helped themselves to whatever, making sure to make her a plate when she came back.

They all they all came to a consensus that she was kind, and meant well. But the scars on her stomach worried them. What kind of hell has she been through to get those? They may be the bad guys, but they still have souls. They weren't always this way. The situations they went through changed them into who they are today. Music interrupted their conversation. 

🎶 You should see me in a crown, I'm going to run this nothing town, going to make them bow, one by one by one, one by one by one🎶  
It was abruptly stopped when she walked out, looking sheepish. "Sorry. Let my speaker on." Her hair, now clean went past her ankles and trailed behind her on the floor. Her shorts and crop top t shirt showed her tattoos and scars. When they said hi, she noticed that they didn't use her name.

"Welcome back kid"  
"Morning mistress"  
"Sweet treat"  
"Nebula!"  
Hello Queen"  
"Pixel's back"  
"Little one"  
"LITTLE ONE!"  
"Doll"s all dolled up"  
"Cookie"  
"Honey, you're back"  
As a blush spread across her face, and as they talked to and teased her, making her laugh, making jokes and just enjoying each others company, they realized.

They all cared for this little one, and with her they had peace. No voices in their heads to remind them on their sins. No loneliness and anger to drown in. They new it was friendship. Maybe love. 

Time wore on and the skeletons went home. They exchanged phone numbers. They knew a lot about each other, from music and interests, and apparently, their, as they put it, "Ongoing pun War lol." They fired off some, and were glad to see she did jokes too. Everyone went to bed a little happier.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Axe

So soft...but so small...gotta keep her safe. She's safe with us. But she can hold her own. ... I'll keep her fed. Bring her food. Fridge seemed slightly empty... Not in my world anymore. She's safe. I'm safe. Paps is safe. He's so excited to meet sweet treat. Makes my soul happy. Sweet treat makes my soul better...

Cross  
So bright. Like a nebula. And a laugh like shooting stars. I just want pick her up and hold her close. But who hurt her? She looked empty inside when I asked. I protect her. My nebula

Red  
Looks like a kid, but she's not. Far from it. Kitten probably a better fit. So tiny. But so kind. There gotta be a motive! Something going on! Why else would she be this nice,?! Unless... She really means it? 

Mutt  
M'lord will flip his shit if he found out where I was. If I said anything, Classic and the holier than thou brigade would unleash hell. And mistress does not need that. She treats me right. No bad on the eyes either. Her tattoos look nice. Those scars say she's seen some stuff though.

Stretch  
I know that I'm sometimes considered part of the holier than thou tribe, but I'm not. I just want what's best for Blue. But these guys aren't as bad as everyone makes them out to be. And normally I'm not fond of humans, but Honey... Wow. Axe got a video of the fight from Grillby. She could definitely hold her own in the darker AUs. 

Dusty  
I hate humans. Simple as that. I tolerate some, but they can go dust themselves. Cookie's a different story. The video made it clear she's no slouch. But we saw her soul. Blue for integrity, little yellow for justice, lots of kindness, some stubbornness, and perseverance. But there are cracks in it. Some healed, some not. And those scars tell a story. A story I want to hear...

Nightmare  
I sense that same pain as mine in her soul... To be pushed and pulled until you bend and break. Only to put yourself back together into someone you don't want to be. Until you eventually embrace it. This little Queen, fighting tooth and nail for yourself only for something else to knock you down. Submitting to darkness because it's the only choice. I feel her pain. I want to stop it.

G  
Doll's packing a lot of kick-ass in one little body. A nice, thick, curvy body... Not the point. Shes a good one. Not much to say. But the cracks in it and the scars on her stomach say a lot. But she diverts the question to something else.

Error  
Pixel's soul. It has so many cracks. And she's so scarred up. What has she done to deserve brutality this bad? I wouldn't even do this to the ink fuck! I'm actually mad for pixel!.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That's that guys. Chapter 2 is here. Warning, the story gonna be fluffy and cute and first, then some angst with the holier than thou brigade ( you know who), than some massive angst, violence, fire, possible death, and more that I'll add in the tags. Until chapter 3!


	3. Some suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a night in, then out, then back in. No harm done. A conversation, which leads to shit popping off. 
> 
> ( I just saw 2 bookmarks. Thank you! I feel so special, but you guys did this, you all! Lawd knows my black ass is just coaching to this bitch. But thank you.)

A few months had passed since they had met. They are all introverts, so fuck socializing and other people in general. But that didn't mean that they didn't go out every once in a while. The skeletons usually went their separate ways outside, or stayed home and bullshitted around.

(A/N: it slipped my mind to add that all the"bad guys" live in their own house because classic is a bitch. Mutt, Stretch, and Red simply hang out there and live with the holier than thou brigade. Also reader goes by Lady because I was tired of typing Y/N. Or just call reader whatever.)

But Little Lady, or just Lady as they called her, often tried to invite them to her apartment. When they finally gave in, she made a shit ton of food and officially won over Axe. Error almost stole her chocolate stash but refrained. Almost. Sleepovers were common, With Red, Stretch, and Mutt having to sneak off or make up a half assed excuse to dip without a letting them all of their human friend. They would lose their shit. And that's scarier than Jigoku*. But it was worth it to them. Tonight was one of those nights. The Skeleton Crew made their way over, acknowledging the receptionist at the front desk. They had come here so many times that they were well known by the neighbors. The people in the building were all monster friendly, and if they weren't, they are now.

A old Albanian woman smiled and cackled in her thick accent, "Hey, skeletons! Off to see the woman - girl?! Tell her I'm willing to pay for her brownies again, but to let me put my weed in it!" The old woman was the landlady, Liridona Rofaza*. She lives up to her name, but she was also called Mama Teresa, as she is kind, but can kick ass. Plus she looks like the saint, clothes and all. She also likes weed and laughing at bad soap operas. (Seriously, find dramatic Indian soap opera character introductions. They're like watching 10 yr old me fuck around on PowerPoint.)

They are fond of the old woman, and Red often talked about what drugstores to find the good stuff at with here. This time, he simply looked at Liridona, shaking a bag of you- know - what discreetly. She noticed and grinned. "Give it my best shot, 'Ma Teresa!" She clicked her tongue, pointing fingers guns at them before going back inside.

Lady kept the door unlocked when they came over, when she cleaned or cooked she played her emo music so loud that she wouldn't have heard then knock or ring the buzzer. They had to teleport in and accidentally scared her. Which is how they learned she has her own real life set of Kitana's fan blades. Dusty wants fan blades now. Which is how he discovered Mortal Kombat. 

She was in the shower, here music blasting from the speaker. 🎶How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a scotsman🎶 they immediately sat themselves down, putting down all snacks they brought in the kitchen. Then they brought in the pillows. Their universe didn't really have soft things, except maybe Stretch, so they all loved soft things. Pillows, fuzzy blankets, fluffy jackets, Lady's thighs and ass...

Whoooa. Slow down. Mutt, G, and Red are the type to immediately notice this. They don't Know it they are soft, they just look like it. They know that from all their staring. They could help it, but on the other hand, they're serial flirts! And the view is great. The dirty thoughts came to a stop when she walked out. Wearing a ghost busters t shirt with matching shorts and knee high socks, she was ready to stay up. Dragon Slayer trailed behind her, pillow, blanket, and toy in his mouth as his tail wagged at supersonic speed for his favorite monsters. The cat quartet had already come in.

Teddy had hopped on the couch and was swatting and playing with Beast's long tail. Fang, ever busy, was arranging the pillows into a nice pile to lay. Bindi was trying to climb in Axe's skull but she was stopped,so she simply meowed into the dark hole. Stache's photogenic ass was with Nightmare, preening like the two giant ego having dorks they are. Dexter was just mingling , hopping into different laps before before sniffing at the catnip G secretly brings them. Lady noticed and frowned. ( Again reader is based off of my black ass. If you're not a fan of the words or way I speak, let me know.)

"Nigga, what the fuck did I tell yo boney ass not to bring cat marijuana in here?! Everytime you do, they act higher than Wiz Khalifa and Snoop Dogg put together!" G chuckled as Dexter Stu c k his nose through the hole in his hand, attempting to get the bag. "Just a little, Doll. If you wanted I would have brought a treat for you too. But if you want, I'll put it away." He pocketed it, to the immeasurable disappointment of the cats. Their faces said, "My disappointment is infinite and my night is ruined." Cross whined about wanting to record a video of the cats getting high. Just then Red waved the bag. " Speaking of getting high... Ma Teresa had a question for you, and so do I." 

She deadpanned, before sticking her head out the window and yelling to the window two floors above her in Albanian, "You're too old for goddamn motherfuckin' weed brownies!!" The conversation went like this, with the others following along with Google Translate.

"S'ma Ni Kari!" (I don't give a shit!)

"Ju duhet te jepni jne mut!" (You should give a shit!)

"Mire, nuk e bej une jam nje I rritur. ( Well I don't, I'm an adult.)

"Nuk ke asnje biznes me barerat e keqija!" ( You have no business with weed!)

"Me falni, nuk te degjoj dot per dreq qe nuke te jap!" (I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the fuck I don't give!)

And so forth. The exchange went back and forth until Lady relented and agreed to a small pan and that she cooked it at her place. "Haha! I win! Suck it." She shook her head at the crone's antics, pulling herself back inside. The skeletons that brought cigarettes went to the window and lit up. Long given up on trying figure out how they did that, she turned to Red. He had already made brownie batter with the weed, and was putting it in the oven. While she tapped her foot in annoyance, he simply grinned sheepishly, attempting to bury himself in his jacket and sweater. She couldn't help but smile and relent. It was honestly hard to remain mad at them. They're just cute dorks. So she just pulled out her collection of movies.

There were few horror movies she could handle, but she could handle the old slasher films such as Chucky, Nightmare on Elm street, Scream, and Jason. Stephen King was high on her list as well, and she also had 13 Ghosts. Hilarious parodies of the famous films occupied the bucket as well, along with really stupid ones such the Sharknado series, and basically every shark movie ever. And of course all her Tyler Perry.She pulled out some of her newest additions, including the two Jumanji movies, the Purge series, and all the more terrifying remakes of the Stephen King movies. Did she want Nightmares or to laugh? A tentacle came from behind her and gently took the movie from her hands.

"What's the Purge? A movie about food poisoning?" Nightmare asked. Dusty opened an eyelid to look at it. "I think it involves lots of crime and murder." They all perked up. Movies like that are their favorite. "Actually," she said, standing up, "in it, someone passed made a law or something? Long story short, all crime is legal for 12 hours." They looked at each other in silence. Nightmare tossed the movie to Error, who took it out of the cases to toss to Cross, who put it in. Beast, Fang, and Axe pulled out the snacks they had, and pulled Lady onto the couch. With on the pillows and blankets, she was 'trapped' in the most comfortable bone pile to exist. The movie began, and everyone cheered when the weed brownies we're brought in by a proud looking Red.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Many hours had passed since. It was now 11 o'clock. They were all high at some point, Lady mistaking one of the weed ones for hers, and their high antics had they roaring with laughter and Liridona yelling from her window, "Shut the hell up! I'm tired and weed brownie - less!" That only made it worse. She soon gave up, muttering about "Millennials!" Mutt latched on to Lady, rubbing his face in her stomach.

"So soft 'n squishy, Mistress. Better than any pillow." She blushed and attempted to pull him off, but he latched on harder, Red now following his example. He rested his skull on her head, nuzzling into her hair. "Agreed. Why did I even bring one?" "Off. Now." she stuttered out. They didn't listen, so she grabbed their collars and gently pulled. "Off..." They tensed up, resolves wavering and faces turning dark orange and red respectively. Red pulled back, sweating and grinning like he was afraid and wanted to smash at the same time. Mutt licked his chops, looking like he wanted to smash. Badly. "S-sure." "As you wish, Mistress." Completely oblivious, she turned the others and asked, "what I do?" They laughed while just looked on confused. Knowing their universes,and how kinky the two were, they knew exactly what just transpired.

A loud growl interrupted. Apparently weed makes you hungry. Stretch was the first to stand, having had the most weed, and said, "Food?" That was all that was needed to get them out the door. Sam's Club wasn't far, and needless to say, it's now Axe's favorite store. As they grabbed carts and browsed, Nightmare saw a flash of blue and gold. He groaned quietly, knowing how this will end. Lady was right next to him, and he directed her to all the aisles with her favorites, and gently nudged her along, away from the inevitable conversation. They could always feel it the other was near, so there was no escape  
*************************************************  
Dream, Nightmare's polar opposite, his brother, rounded the corner, star eyelights getting bigger at the sight. He smiled, so happy that it physically hurt to be around him. Nightmare turned to him, sighing a begrudging, "Hello, brother. "

"Hi brother!" The cheerful skeleton said. He quieted down after getting some looks, and looked down at the floor, nervous now. "It's been a while. You look well. How are you?" Nightmare wanted to port away so badly it wasn't even funny. The not shitty part of him still loved him, but the shitty part held a grudge so massive he might as well carry a big ass rock around every day all the time. Basically the same thing. "Better now that Classic is not giving us all shit for being ourselves." he bit out. Dream looked guilty, and he felt it too. "I'm sorry. If I could go back in time, I'd make it better..." Nightmare saw regret flash through his twin's eyes, but even so, he walked away, saying, "But you cannot. This is not just my curse. It's also yours." Dream was left in the aisle staring after this brother worriedly. He wanted to make this right. So he called Classic. "Hello?"

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

They all walked out bags in tow, laughing like he dumbasses they are, when someone stepped in front of them. All eyes narrowed in annoyance. Standing a good ten feet away, was the original Sans. He stood behind Dream who looked like he was trying to mediate a fight. Key word: TRYING. 

"Look Nightmare, I want to be like we used to. I didn't mean to make you go down a bad path. I didn't know that Classic was trying to kick you out! Had I'd know..." His desperate pleas were cut off by Nightmare's enraged snarl. It was so angry and distorted, it kinda sounded like how Error talked. "DiD YoU ReAlLy BeLieVe ThAt tHiS wIlL FiX AnYtHiNg?! By SiCcInG ThE OnE WhO HaTeS uS sO Much oN Us?! YoU'Ve ClEaRlY LoSt It!!"

Classic had stood by and watched it unfold. Now he stepped in to calm down the enraged demi - god. "Cool it. I'm here for peace. And seeing where Stretch, Mutt and Red sneak off too. Just trying to break the ice." "Dusty muttered, "I'll break your face first." 

Lady had been pushed behind Fang and Beast, perfectly concealing her from the other two. But one other skeleton that others didn't know was here saw her. "Brother! It that a human?!?!" Axe's eyelights shrunk at the sight of his brother. Tall, thin, all angles, with the crooked teeth he now has in braces. Crooks refused to come with Axe when he moved out, so they talked on the phone every day, but rarely see each other. He held back tears as he lumbered over, hugging him. He hugged back, an unspoken agreement of "I missed you" hanging around them. Axe pulled back after a while, mothering over his little brother some before turning to the smaller him. His glare could end the world. "Really Classic, using my own brother against me? Hee hee, that's so like you." He was looking a little deranged, grin a mile wide, bring up a hand to pull at his empty socket. A quiet, but sickening crack echoed in the empty parking lot, and Classic flinched back. Crooks tried to calm him down, telling him to breath, when Lady jumped on his back and gently pulled his hand from his socket. She sang a song as she did so, knowing that it calmed him.

🎶When I heard that sound, and the walls came down, I was thinking about you, about you. When my skin grows old, and my breath runs cold, I'll be thinking about you, about you.🎶

"Sweet treat...Bro" Axe looked between the two. Crooks seemed startled at how easy Lady handled it, but she simply head out her hand and said, "Y/N L/N, nice ta meet ya!" He happily shook it, remarking about his brother's "Date mate!" Nightmare had calmed down at this point, Dream having left at some point when he saw he was clearly not wanted. Classic had stayed trying to asks questions, but to no avail. After seeing their little human, he got the picture. He decided to let it slide, gave a lazy wave, and left. "As long as you don't kill her." Everyone piled into the car and left.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Back the apartment, the somber silence they sat in dampened the mood. Finally, Lady couldn't take it, and yelled, "who the fuck was that?! Why were you so mad?! Did he do something to you?! Why does this Classic guy hate you?!" She was met with silence. "Nightmare muttered, "Not Now..." "Please tell me..."  
"Let it go, Queen" he growled a little. He had never growled at her before, and his tentacles swayed in warning. But she wouldn't. She knew it was hurting them to hold it in. She knew from experience. "Nightmare, don't bottle it up! Just tell me!" "EnOuGh Y/n!!" he lashed out, knocking a small table. She flinched, and he felt a stab of guilt. The others flinched as well, Axe snapping out of his downward spiral at the bang. 

Lady had never flinched at any of them. She loved them for who they are. But now, she was slightly scared. Nightmare saw that fear, actually felt it, and he reached out. "Queen, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..." But she stopped him by hugging him. He relaxed, wrapping his tentacles around her . Cross straightened the table and looked at human and monsters assembled in the room. 

"I think it is time to tell her." He looked scared, but firm in his decision. 

"Tell me what?" 

Fang wrung his hands muttering, "Oh dear" over and over again. Beast's blue tongue gently licked her face of the little tears she had shed, whimpering as he did so. G looked away. Stretch looked stressed. Mutt seemed sad. Axe looked like he wanted to run. Red was sweating up a storm. Error had shut down from shock, and was rebooting. Dusty grinned like a scared madman about to be caught. Nightmare looked to the floor.

"It's time to tell you who we really are, and why we are like this, and where we are from." 

What?  
################################  
Jigoku - Chinese hell. Makes Christian hell look like Candy Land with lots of global warming. Seriously, the place is actually multiple hells, made up of eight hot hells and eight cold hells, tailored to every single sin. Then those hells are separated into over 64,000 sub hells, with each having a unique and different punish. I found it on yokai.com. it says if the place was ever accurately described, the reader and writer would both die from fright. Thats a lot of hell.

Liridona Rofaza: My first OC. As for the name she lives up to, Liridona means free willed, while Rofaza means go flame or lightning.


	4. Tales straight from hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes your friend seems happy, but really, they're dying inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question... How the fuck I wake up to 2 kudos yesterday, then wake up to 10 today?! Is this how alll the other higher level undertale authors feel?! 
> 
> ...
> 
> Well shit. I'm fuckin flattered.

"What?" 

Error's strings gently sat her down on the couch as the others sat down. But they say away from her, almost as if ashamed of themselves. She stared at them, immediately realizing that this was serious. Even Dragon Slayer had set down his toys and sat beside her, looking worried. Nightmare sighed.

"Guess I'm first. So... Dream is my brother. And we are demi gods. Dream resides over all the positivity and good dreams in the world, while I rule the negativity and nightmares. So you can imagine how popular I was back home. 

We had a tree. One side was golden apples, Dream's, on the other, black ones. Jealousy and rage made me eat the black ones for power, turning into what you see now. Now everyone was afraid. Dream tried to help, but I refused. He was so absorbed in his happiness and light that he cast a dark shadow over me. Everyone saw me as a monster. I was blamed for everything bad. They wanted a monster, and they got one. So I terrorized across the multiverse, before staying here, hoping I don't go back." 

He scraped away some of the goop off his face, and for a moment, Lady saw a white skull, a purple eyelight, and a crown with a moon on it, before the goop took over, covering who he was, once upon a time.

Axe s to stood near the front door, ready to leave at a moment's notice. Lady noticed and gently took his large hands in her tiny ones, leading him away. He gently pulled away, and blurted, "I was a cannibal." "What?" She didn't run away screaming, so he just word vomited.

"We had a kid fall into the underground and she just killed King Asgore and left us to starve and we had a famine going on and then the queen went missing and Undyne took over and Paps tried to appeal to her and she broke his teeth and bashed my skull in then the next human fell and we ate them and I butchered them with an Axe and that's why I'm called Axe and you can kick me out if you want to because I'm a mentally unstable murderer who needs to just dust already and I got mad at Crooks for wanting to stay so I also a bad brother-"

She almost knocked him over when she rushed to hug him. He was shaking so bad he was a boney maraca. She petted the edges of the hole in his skull, just holding him as he struggled to calm down. Ax felt himself spiraling as they pulled apart and he lifted his hand up to yank on his socket. Lady saw that coming and pulled his hand down, placing a spare monster candy in his hand for the crack he made earlier.

Dusty took the silence to say, "Kid had the power to mess with time. Able to go back to a certain time and start over. They used this to repeatedly kill everyone in the underground. I was so sick of it, that I decided to beat them at their own game. I was the judge, but we would kill everyone in the place before coming got each other. But I never won. They always killed me, then reset. It drove me insane. Eventually, I was so desperate for LV that I was the one doing all the killing. I- i... I killed my own brother Cookie." He was looking at the ground, staring into nothing as if living in the past.

"Now he's a ghost, following me around, and I can hear the voices of the ones I killed in my head sometimes. And I have the highest LV in this room." Dusty was barely holding it together, fists clenched and eyes closed from fear of Lady hating him. She just looked at him with an pained expression.

Seeing how well see was taking it, the others began to quickly spill their stories.

"There was something wrong with my code that made me want to kill the kid. I absorbed their soul and listened to the demon. I killed my own brother and my AU is corrupted and destroyed. I spent so much time trying to destroy the good ones to bring back mine, but it's useless. As ink said, you can't bring back the dead. Now I'm stuck with Chara, and I don't even have my own soul. I'm a terrible monster." Cross had owned up to his mistakes long ago, but it still hurts to say them all out loud. At the same time, he was relieved. No more secrets, no more hiding.

Beast had hidden himself behind the couch, scared to show his face, so Fang took over. "Sans was still a child, I just a baby bones. But our father was a madman, a scientist with crazy dreams that should have never came to fruition. You remember how we can summon gaster blasters? " 

Lady nodded. She remembered them all right. The big skull creatures that shot beams of light from their mouths. They kind of feral way they acted. How they made best friends with Dragon Slayer after he brought his bucket of toys, and slung them everywhere. They were eventually called back into the void, but their massive size still had her shaking. He exhaled. "Sans and I were combined with Gaster Blasters, turning us into the unstable creatures you see before you."

Beast poked his head out from behind the couch. "Makes us like animals. Territorial, feral, heats and all." He hid from her gaze again. Fang began wringing his hands again, stopping when Dragon Slayer laid his head on his leg and Bindi began licking his hand.

G decided he was next. He put his cigarette out a looked out the window. "My old man was complete garbage. So bad I pushed him into the core. Seemed fitting, him dying the thing he neglected us for. I accidentally fell in after him, and we became one person. I can faintly hear his voice from time to time, but it's rare. My bro is fine with it, and became a doctor, helping out people all across the country." He smiled at the end, proud of Green, but it faded away we he was done talking.

Mutt woke up, having heard the stories already and started up. "My world is kill or be killed. It was hell on Earth. The weak would be crushed under foot. I watched the little brother I raised go from a sweet baby bones, into a ruthless guard captain. He was hated, so instead of going after someone too powerful, they went after the next best thing. Me.

To protect me, he put a collar on me, the one I have on now, and made me call him M'lord. He treated me like dirt and pretended like he didn't care about whether I lived or died. I became his loyal dog. But he got too into it, and now he's just awful. It's like he wiped himself of any bit of positivity and kindness. But that's the way of our world, and it is what it is." His expression held know clue to how he felt about it, but a flicker of remorse sat in his eyes, like he mourned the brother he had before the world corrupted him. Corrupted them both.

Red took his turn. "His world is just like mine, kitten. Collar, leash and all. Raised him like my own, and he still turned out a piece of shit." His deep voice and accent got rougher as he got madder. "Guess it's because I'm a piece of shit too. I've killed monsters just for empty threats. I have to call him boss. And both our brothers will beat us within an inch of our lives in they find we've been hanging with humans for so long. And hiding it." Mutt nodded in agreement.

Error played with his string while talking. "I'm the destroyer of AUs. It's my job. Before Classic dragged them here with his stupid machine, I destroyed the ones I thought shouldn't exist. Sorry Ashtray, Cross, and G." They shrugged, already over it long ago. "Ink, my shitty counterpart, creates them. So we fight. A LOT. One fight made me almost blind so I had to crawl my way to Farmtale with Axe's help to get healed. It was embarrassing." He Shuddered. "But yeah, I'm an asshole that also hated across the multiverse."

Stretch was last. "I don't really have a sad past, but I want what's best for my bro Blue. I'm the judge in my world, so it's my job to judge others based on their LV and actions. I did that and was so biased, that you guys were treated like trash. I'm sorry guys. You aren't born bad, the world makes you that way" 

A chorus of "It's alright", "No worries, Ashtray", and "ancient history" rang out as Lady processed everything. "One question. By multiverse, you mean you are from different universes? And that Classic proved the multiverse theory?!"

"Yeeees..."

We are the same person from different AUs."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Sweet treats gonna hate us... I'm so sorry

She won't understand... I'm Nightmare after all

Pixel's gonna tell us to get out any second now...

Just a dirty brother killer... 

Now she knows I'm a freak... 

Little one, you you know me and Sans' pain...

You know who we are, Little one

You've heard our sins...

Our problems...

Everything.

Please don't fail us.

We won't come near you ever again.

We'll leave. Just please...

Please...

PLEASE LISTEN.

They snapped from their worrying by Lady full on crying.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

And I thought I had it bad?! Famines, murder, family turning on family? Being fused with the one you hate most, your own father turning you into an experiment?! I couldn't help but cry. 

Not to mention being separated from the brother you love because you can't handle someone reminding you of what you've done? Is this what Classic meant by "as long as you don't kill her."? Shit. To this worse Than I thought.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

She lifted up her shirt. Her scars were in full view. She pointed to the small ones. "I was in a bad relationship. He seemed like nice boy. But he was a psychotic narcissist who got whatever he wanted from his rich family. He was abusive physically, mentally, and emotionally." Her voice became shaky but Lady continued.

" He thought we were gonna get married, have kids. He wanted lots. I didn't really want any until later. But I was so in love I said yes when he pulled out a ring. When I put it on, Dragon, still a puppy, whined and growled at it. I didn't think much of it, being a 17 year old lovesick mess. But I got it later.

He took me to his family's house. I was blinded by the size and richness of it, and they all were so kind and treated my like one of their own. His mother looked sad, and gave me a look that when I look back, was fear and pity for me. But her fake smile hid it. I always had premonition dreams and gut feelings to guide me, and they were never wrong. As soon as I stepped into his room, something said "NO" immediately.

Long story short, all the red flags I missed before made sense. The dinners, picking out my clothes, showing me off like prize, the fearful expressions of the servants and some family. He pinned me to the bed, determined to make a baby with me. He said I'd fit all the requirements, and be a great mother and wife. I just needed to listen and trust only him. I snapped, beat his ass, threw the ring at him, and ran. I packed my shit, ran to my sister's, and explained everything. She explained that he was not stable and to hide. I eventually left, and went home.

He had never been to my apartment, it being small and shabby. But he found me. I was walking home from my job when I was grabbed. I fought back like a savage, a real beast from hell. But he pinned me and stuck a large glass shard he found in me. I was never good with pain. Immobilized, my ex proceeded to stab me 37 times, one for each call of his I didn't answer when I left. Someone heard my screams through his hand and called the cops." She pointed to the largest one. "And they got closer, he heated up the knife with the lighter, and dragged it through my stomach saying as I blacked out, "Since you won't have kids with me, you won't have any, EVER." But he didn't go deep, and he missed. He meant for me to live, and to still be able to make kids. He wants he back, and he might win. And I'm terrified."

All the skeletons looked horrified and angry by their little Lady's admission. But she looked like it didn't bother her anymore, like all the light just died from her eyes. She sighed at pointed to each in turn.

"Axe, you're not a cannibal. You ate humans. And let's be honest, humans have done the same shit in dire times or because they have issues. And there was a famine. No one wants to starve to death. You did what you had to do. You didn't want to eat them. It was a last resort. I'm not scared, and that Undyne chick can take a chainsaw up the ass and a sword down her throat. I still love you anyway." 

"Fang, Beast, a nothing's wrong with you. Be a regular skeleton or half GasterBlaster, I'll take a you as you are any day, any time. And your dad can can eat a bomb while tied to a electric chair."

"Dusty, I don't condone murder, I'm too chicken to actually kill someone. But no one would not be okay after seeing everyone they know and love die countless times. You saw no alternative way to stop them. The kid can throw themselves into a pool on hydrogen peroxide while piranhas eat them alive. I know you meant well."

"Red, Mutt, you and your brothers are products of a world that can turn the kindest child into a ruthless person. You all wanted to survive, and I know, deep down, you all still love each other. Where you live doesn't define you, not the actions of others. Only you do. And I won't hesitate to pimp slap some jackasses for you. You aren't a Mutt, and you're not useless. You're loved

"Error, no one can be mad at you for doing your job. Creating an destruction co exist. Sure, destruction is viewed as a bad thing, but it is needed. You're not a villain. And Ink can get punted into the nearest tar pit."

"Nightmare, the opinions of others do not define you. You can't help what you are. Jealousy isn't a good thing, but Dream failed to see you weren't paid your due. He saw it, but it was too late. The damage was done. You are not a monster, well you are, but not a bad one."

"Cross, you didn't mess up your own code. You didn't want to kill the kid. And certainly didn't want your universe corrupted or to kill your brother. You know what you did, and that it's wrong, and that's a good thing. So you now know how to be a good person."

"Stretch, you were going with what you learned. They were considered bad by judge standards, so you said they are bad. You judged too harshly. You know that and apologized. I'm glad that you are forgiven. We all make mistakes." 

G, again, murder is not cool. Except he deserved it. I'm sorry that you're fused with the one who caused you pain, and if I was there I would have helped you push him in and made sure you didn't fall. I'm happy your brother is living his best life."

"Classic's bitch ass had no reason fucking around with a machine like that. While my inner nerd is happy the multiverse theory is real, and I'm happy I met you all, he has no right to treat you this way. He does realize you guys are him, but under different circumstances, right?"

"I think he does, and he doesn't want to see how badly he can turn out. So he pushes you all away an reminds you of his mistakes. But no matter what, you are him a.d his brother, and vise versa. He made his bed, time to lie in it. But no matter what, I'll always love you all, scars, issues, pain and all. I gladly trust you"

Cross was bawling like a toddler, wiping his tears on his sweep as Error threw him a pack of tissues. Their faces were the color of there magic, mouths either open in shock, or in a smile. Mutt was the first to hug her, and she hugged back, giggling like a fucking degenerate. They rest joined in, raining hugs and nuzzles on her, collectively purring so it sounded like a giant cat had showed up. 

"We love you too." A blush exploded across her face. It didn't help that the others only confirmed it. She wanted to stay, but at the same time, some skeletons needed to be put in graves. Preferably Classic.

But a snore interrupted her nefarious plans of righteous justice. Beast had fallen asleep, and snored like a broken chainsaw. The pillows and blankets were still set up for the sleep over. Not to mention it was past 2 in the morning. It went without saying that it was time to sleep. Nudging the skeletons, they went back to the spots were the were sleeping, but grabbed their pillows and blankets, and made their way to Lady. Thenest Beast and Fang had made was made bigger, and they all clambered inside, with Lady in the middle. They all fell asleep, exhaustion and relief pulling them in.

Classic could get his ass handed to him some other time. He could have some more time to regret his actions. But these guys, they didn't regret a single thing tonight.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"So Dream called me to settle something between him and Nightmare. I also found your brothers there."

"Why was Papy there?! He never tells me anything!"

"My useless excuse of a brother was fraternizing with those cretins?! I swear, Red is not going to like what happens tomorrow!"

"I new that Mutt was going somewhere, I just didn't know where! But here he is, being a waste of space!" 

"There was also a human."

"Really?!"

"A WHAT!!!"

"Lies!!"

"Nope. I don't know why she was there, but she helped Axe. She seemed harmless, so I let her be."

"Nonsense! We will march over, bring are useless sacks of dust we call brothers and the Ashtray back, capture and interrogate the worthless human, and crush this uprising!" 

"Black, calm down. You make it sound like were stopping a entire war band. Also it's not nice to just capture a human! And they'll be mad if we do."

"Then we'll just be sneaky about it. It's how I beat Alphys back in my universe."

"In suppose I agree with the tyrant."

Then it's settled. We'll go see what they're up to, but be discreet about it."

"Right!"


	5. To be or not to be a stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group of skeletons stalk another group of skeletons. And honestly, it's pretty tame. Until later.
> 
> Would have come out earlier, but I wrote the chapter then went to check something else on another tab, and stayed there for a little bit. Come back, whole ass chapter gone!

With everyone off of work, the Bad Time Club ( they have a name now) decided that it was time to get the fuck out the house. So they called their little Lady up and asked if she wanted to come along. Hell yes. Throwing on her favorite leather high low skirt, red strapless crop top, black doc martens, with her purple, black, and gold jewelry, she was the epitome of edgy. The cat quartet had settled themselves on her bed, Dragon Slayer completely out cold from the long run he went on. Dexter had jumped off the bed and blocked the door door with his black body, meowing like he was warning of something. A foreboding feeling sat in her stomach, like she was being watched. She left anyway, Dexter staring at the closed door and let out a last worried meow. 

Her van did it's daily ritual of disturbing the peace with loud ass music, Twenty One Pilots blasting from the speakers.

🎶I ponder of something great, my lungs will fill and then deflate. They fill with fire, exhale desire, I know my time is dire, today🎶

She thrashed to the drums, making sure not to crash the car in the process. When she pulled up to their driveway, still thrashing along to rock music, they instantly knew it was her. G poked his head out, laughing to himself as her hair flew all over the place in the car. Error, just wanting to see her, pulled the door open and gently pulled her out. At first she startled, but relaxed when. She saw who it was. "Hi Glitchy." "Hello Pixel." He was going to put her down, but just handed Lady to G, and true to his nature, he planted a kiss right on the cheek. Error rolled his eyes, watching as Cross practically flew down the steps. He grabbed her from G, who huffed in annoyance, and spun her, nuzzling and laughing as she laughed and hugged him back. 

Red and the others had gotten the memo and came out, greeting and loving on her until she was a blushing mess. Proud of their handiwork, they sorted out who went in who's car before leaving. They didn't notice the other skeletons in the trees.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Perched on the lowest tree branch, fat ass about to break the whole damn thing off, was Classic. He actually didn't want to be here spying, but Black and Edge insisted. They each stood on their own branch, looking like emo twigs themselves. Blue had brought Ink along, and was kicking his feet back and forth. He was worried about the others, not agreeing with Classic to let them leave. Ink was there in case shit popped off. Papyrus was driving, oblivious to the situation. They ported from the trees to the car not far away, and followed them.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

First stop, the mall. They decided to go grocery shopping last, as they wanted s bunch of Ice cream. Lady teamed up with Mutt, holding his hand gently. He smiled down, just a little proud she wanted to go with him. Red went with them, before dragging the poor girl into you guessed it, Hot Topic.

Slightly mad about it, the others split up into groups, heading off into Game stop, the Candy store, and some other place that sold a bunch of comfortable shit. They didn't see the others hiding behind newspaper in the food court. But Beast and Fang did. They smelled them as soon as they sat down. He didn't say anything yet, thinking it a coincidence, but kept an eye open, just in case. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Black and Edge followed the trip into Hot Topic. Dressed down and heads covered to disguise themselves, them moved through the store with the skill of true Captains of the Royal Guard. 

They were angry that their siblings were sneaking off without them, for a human and degenerates of all things. Who rose through the ranks and protected to them when they were targeted? They did! Who made sure they paid their tabs? They did! Who made it seem as if they didn't care about them in order to save their lives? They did!  
Who abused and insulted them on the daily, making them feel inferior, though not necessary?

... They did. And they regret it. But their pride and habits will not let them admit it. The world will rip you apart if you're not careful. And they were sure she was bad. Look at all the other humans that tried to push this universe's monster population back underground. The disgusted stares. The blatant yelling at them to "go back to hell!" She is one of them, and they were going to prove it. But it was hard.

As they kept themselves hidden and watched, she seemed... kind. Like she knew what the world was like, and actively tried to make it better. She treated everyone with respect. She never insulted them when they goofed off, gently chiding and even joining in. She didn't call Black's brother by Mutt, instead calling him Russ. Black knew he didn't like the name, but he considered it fitting. He must have made it known at some point, because he looked happy at the name. They moved all over, picking out stuff for themselves and each other. The woman, Lady they called her, tried to go to the clearance rack, but was gently led away from it with protests and chuckles. 

Red and Russ kept picking stuff a little more promiscuous than she liked, including full set of lingerie. It was met with surprised blushing and stuttering. The two skeletons' grins went from "you're so cute" to "your father isn't the only one you'll be calling daddy". She finally threw a t shirt with a blue haired man with hands on his arms, neck, and head at Red, who dodged and just smiled. She huffed, still embarrassed. "If I didn't love you so much, I would tie you up with your own shoelaces." He only replied with a "Kinky." as they went to pay for their purchases. Black and Edge left without them noticing, and the trio left to find the others.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Error had found himself in front of Chocolate Shoppe. It was a place he had never seen, but her stories about. And here it was, in the flesh. He only poked his head in, and was instantaneously overwhelmed with all the choices. He blasted help text to everyone, and in under a second, they had all ported there. 

Fang had loaded up at Bass pro shop, somehow finding a bow and arrow. And a job application. Beast had found a place that sold soft stuff, and had 3 bags worth of blankets, bedsheets, pillows, robes, and other things. Nightmare had found another emo store with Dusty and was literally the most edgy person here. He had a cup that said, "the life force of the damned" and was chugging black coffee from it. He had gotten Axe one, because he was to nervous to go in. The goths and emos working there immediately took a liking to them. They found some stuff, and Axe was given a mug that said, "Don't touch me peasants,". It was hilarious, and he held it like he was a real king. G just walked out of Victoria's Secret, some bags in hand, and some bags from a vape store. He handed the Victoria's Secret ones to Lady, and the boys looked at him with a look of eternal gratitude. He winked, having gotten a text from Russ earlier. Lady sighed, muttering, "why did you go into that den of sin and debauchery?"

After explaining the situation, and the slight dumbness of it, they just purchased some of everything, introducing Error to white chocolate for the first time. He was a happy camper. Red had sat on a bench, ready to doze. "Hey angel, mind showing us what's in the fancy bags?" She said nothing, her silence enough of an answer. G smiled, and used his sign language to say, "I have pictures." That was enough to placate their curiosity for now. They headed to a bunch of different stores, just browsing before they left. Blue and rainbow blurs followed behind, hiding when necessary.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Blue was a little sad to see his brother having fun without him, but happy he's getting out instead of staying inside all day, sleeping in and smoking cancer sticks. Stretch always looked tired, like he had been through hell and was just done. So Blue was always cheerful, trying to get his younger brother to soak it in. It worked sometimes, but he was naturally lazy. But as he looked at her interact with them, he didn't see what the others saw. She looked friendly enough, and saw mutiple puzzles in a bag she was holding. Blue had to be held back from blowing the whole thing by Ink.

Ink was baffled by Error. The destroyer was usually grumpy, glitchy, and ready to end someone just for touching him. He looked perfectly fine with being touched by the woman. And the others looked okay with him, and each other. It was like as soon as they left, they became a little more free, and the other's brothers were content casually hanging out with them. Maybe classic was wrong. They ported away, and met back up with the others. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The Bad Time Club had went back home, and was going through all the bags. The boys had succeeded in seeing the lingerie, and subtle innuendos made their way into the conversation. Until she asked, "Hey Red, what does kinky mean? Like curly hair, or a bend in a hose, or...?" It was pretty funny when they realized she wasn't joking, she really didn't know. Russ tried to gently explain. "So you know was BDSM is, right?" But she look confused. "Sounds like a acronym for war." G finally just said, "you ever had sex before?" Lady's face burned, and she whispered a barely audible "no". 

That's how they learned that she cussed like a sailor, she did not know what half of them meant. She was not familiar with kinks. She bought her undergarments from Walmart. She was a whole ass virgin. And they were shook. 

Heats were gonna be a fun time.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Trash and the gang (I mean the Holier than Thou brigade) had ceased their stalking, and had come home exhausted. They had previously followed her to work, and acted like they were here to drink. Grillby almost caught on with some questions directed their way, and they managed to placate him. They watched her for any indication of violence, finding it only when a bar fight broke out and she escorted the angry humans and monsters out by dragging them. 

Before leaving the mall, they had checked her.

Y/N L/N   
LV: 1  
HP: 45/45  
ATK: 30   
DEF: 25  
*Content, but can't wait to cuddle in a pile when they get home. But fears for their safety as well.

Fears for them? Why, were they in some kind of danger? How could they be, they're the most dangerous AUs living in one house. Unless, she was the danger? Confused, but tired, they decided to confront them some other day. But that day would be soon.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Fucking done. I might update once or twice a week so I can have some form of schedule. 

My mom just had surgery and she needs help so I can't just sit and write like I want to. She can barely walk let alone stand, and needs help with just about everything. Her body is in a compression suit. She's in pain all the time, and so I'm here. 

So I'll do my best, and write when I can. I really love this story, and we are getting to the end of the first Arc, and the opening of the second. I'm really excited, until the next chapter.


	6. To unleash your anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small confrontation with the Holier than Thou brigade causes some problems. And they realize their mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit.
> 
> 15 bookmarks, 1000 hits, and a happy author. Man, this quick? Y'all are crazy.
> 
> And my mother just left for treatment. She has fluid in her that according to her, "feels like acid everytime I move". But she's going to a place to get it pushed out so she can heal properly. She'll be back in a week, and hopefully better. Thanks for caring. I wouldn't dare show her my fanfiction, but she would be grateful.

The Holier than thou brigade had made their way to Grillby's. They never paid attention to Lady when she was there, and Blue, Edge, and Black would never come in except to retrieve their brothers, so not many opportunities.

But after some "research" (*cough* CREEPING *cough*) they found out where she worked much to their surprise. When they sat down, they already saw her, laughing as she roughhoused with the dogs and Dragon Slayer. She was disheveled and messy, but smiling like it was her birthday. She disentangled herself from the literal dogpile, straightened herself out, and hopped up on stage. Mic in hand, the music started. Her voice booked through the building, shaking stuff slightly. She winced slightly, before turning the mic off and just sand loud enough for everyone to hear.

🎶They tried to make me go to rehab, but I said No, No, No/ Yes, I've been black, but when I come back, you'll know, know, you🎶

She danced around the room, shaking her hips, and taking off her shoes to walk on tables. While she looked like she was having fun, she avoided the skeletons' table, and when she turned, she looked at them with a glare. Edge and Black noticed, and glared right back. Dream looked significantly worried, looking back and forth between the glaring, and clutching his hands.

Lady had finished, and when she realized Dream was here, a plan formed. She knew just the song to sing. She would be quiet for this, so she needed a mic. But this wasn't just directed at Dream. This was for all the skeletons whose brothers they mistreated. As she started, looked them all in eye.

(Lullaby for a princess: a mlp song)

🎶 fate has been cruel and order unkind/ how can I have sent you away?/ The blame was my own, the punishment yours/ the harmony's silent today 

But into the stillness, I'll bring you a song/ and your company I will keep/ till your tired eyes, and my lullabies/ have carried you softly to sleep 🎶

Dream felt all his regret and sorrow flooding back. He knew that she was directing this at him, he practically felt her anger and love for Nightmare flaring in her soul. He wanted to look away in shame, but he forced himself to listen.

🎶 Once did a person you shone like the sun/ look out on his kingdom and sigh/ "surely there is no person so lovely/ and so we'll beloved as I

So great was his great was reign, so brilliant his glory/ that long was the shadow he cast/ and it fell dark upon the young brother he loved/ and grew only darker as days and nights passed

Lullay moon prince, goodnight brother mine/ rest now in moonlight's embrace/ bear up my lullaby, fair winds of the earth/ through cloud, and through sky, and through space 

Carry the peace and the coolness of night/ carry my sorrow in kind/ Nightmare, your loved much more than you know/ forgive me for being so blind 🎶 

Dream felt his tears well up. The others had noticed that the song was about 2 siblings and felt the same pangs of guilt and regret.

🎶 Soon did that person take notice that others did not give his brother his due/ and neither he had loved him as he deserved/ he watched as his brother's unhappiness grew

But such as the way on the limelight/ it sweetly takes hold of the mind of it's host/ and that foolish person did nothing to stop/ the destruction of one who needed him most 

Lullay moon prince, goodnight brother mine/ rest now in moonlight's embrace/ bear up my lullaby, fair winds of the earth/ through cloud, and through sky, and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night/ carry my sorrow in kind/ may troubles be far from your mind/ and forgive me for being so blind 🎶

Lady looked at them with a pleading expression, as if it physically hurt to sing this song. But it changed to one of forgiveness.

🎶 The years now before us, fearful and unknown/ I never thought I'd have to face them on my own/ may these thousand winters pass swiftly I pray/ I love you, I miss you, all these miles away

May your dreams be sweet tonight/ on your bed of moonlight/ and not know sadness, pain, or care/ and when I dream I'll fly away and meet you there

Sleep... Sleep.... Sleep 🎶

Lady was crying, forgetting that the song always had her crying like a baby. But she smiled, bowed, and got down. A box of tissues was sat on the table. Dream immediately took one and bawled into it. Blue and Ink joined soon after.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

After a few more songs, Lady's shift was over. As she walked to her car a voice stopped her. 

"Wait!"  
She turned, and a gold a blue blur tackled her. It was Dream. He was shaking. "D- does he forgive m- me?" His hiccups made it kind of hard to understand. 

But she heard, and replied, "He does, a little, but maybe one day, he will completely. He is aware you're trying to make amends, but a simple apology won't fix it. You both need to sit down and talk, okay?" He nodded, now looking at her, and wiped his tears. He gave a shaky smile, star eyelights returning. But a sharp voice cut in.

"HUMAN!!! Just because your pathetic song made the marshmallows cry does not mean you will sway the Great and Terrible Edge, nefarious wench!!" A tall hot topic skeleton marched to them at full speed, before he yoked her up by the back of her hoodie, effectively suspending her in in midair. A quick "Bitch what the fuck?!" Crossed her mind before a smaller but equally emo skeleton pushed Dream out on the way to look at her. "Or the Malevolent Black, ! Now kneel!" 

She wrenched herself out of her hoodie, highly pissed at the situation. "Little boy, you da only one who gon kneel if you don't stop yellin' and tell me what da fuck is goin' on!" Raised in the hood, her jive talk coming out to play. "I'll cut you every which way but loose!" 

They knew she was a little scary, but this took them aback. Before they could piss her off any further, Crooks had come forward, rapid firing questions about his brother and the others and how the others were doing. Soon, Classic had to intervene. "Alright, already! Everyone 'bone' it down a notch." Groans resounded threw the parking lot at that. Lady crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Classic. Finally pulled your head out from your ass to talk like a regular person and not a stalker?" Yeah, they all noticed that the brigade had followed them. Heightened sense of smell, remember? They just didn't give a fuck. All is was fun watching them try to be sneaky. 

Watching them attempt to be sneaky was like playing the original James Bond theme song on a toy recorder from the dollar store. Badly.

He winced, knowing them deserved it. He had watched for a while, and had finally deemed her 'Not a murderous heathen who needed to die'. "I had that coming. But I want to talk." He looked skeptical, but dipped her head in acknowledgement, saying, "Five minutes. Start talking." He gulped, realizing she did not play.

"We care, even though it doesn't look like it. So when you joined, we wanted to see if you were a good one. Because on the Anti monster movement. But now we know, you're a good one. But those guys, are insane. Are you sure you want to be there?" He started visibly sweating when her anger at his question became almost burning. He could actually feel himself heat up a little.

"I get you're wary of humans, but stalking wasn't the way to go about it. And yes I'm sure.i know what they have done, what you have done with the machine, and how you all have mistreated them. I refuse to leave them behind. No matter what.

Black had a conniption. "Good soul be damned, Classic! She's one of those degenerates! And they told her about the machine! Send them back to their world so we may get our useless brothers back, and send this pathetic human on her meaningless way- !" A whip crack startled him from his tirade. When they locked eyes, they flinched.

She was beyond pissed to high hell, eyes flashing rage like no other. When she was mad, it was said by others that they saw that gates of hell in her eyes, with Satan waiting for whoever angered her. 

"Say that again. I dare you. I will rip your spines out your asses and put them back in place down your throat. Just because you are a skeleton doesn't mean it can't happen."

"There is nothing wrong with them at all. You forget that they are you, but under different circumstances. If there was a famine in your underground, you'd be Axe and Papyrus would be Crooks. You could have been Dusty, or Red, or even G or Beast. But you're not. But you could have been. And it bothers you that you could have turned out so bad, or your brother could lose all his innocence and joy, and become so dark, or hurt, or dead. So you push them away. But it only makes it worse. Don't punish they for your mistakes. They are you, and you are them, Sans."

Classic's composure broke, and his permanent smile turned to a tired frown. Blue and Dream smiled, glad someone finally told them this. Ink was holding back a pissed Black as Edge stormed forward, summoning a bone sword, an swinging down. He was blocked my Lady's own sword. She knocked him back a few inches. But he just smiled evilly and said nothing that he shouldn't have said.

"You just barely blocked and pushed back. Weak. Probably only alive because the person who beat you spared you out of pity. You're a terrible human, like the rest. Your kind facade, whorish looks, and pitiful songs will get you nowhere, just dead or subservient to some other weakling who managed to get the upper hand."

As he talked, the words buried herself in her skull, settling and swirling with the other bad thoughts about herself. She was told those things before, and stopped believing them at some point. But now... She broke.

"Shut up... Shut up... Shut up... Just shut ThE FuCk UP!" She rushed him, knocking him to the ground before she was kicked off, flying and hitting a tree. Coughing and spitting out blood, she got up and charged, fueled by pure anger and adrenaline. Black blocked this time, but was simply pushed away as she focused on her real target. Edge tried, but she pinned him, swords on each side of his head. "You will never know how I'll will feel!!!" She screamed, full on crying. Classic's magic pulled on her soul, pulling her off harder than he'd like. She stood, still angry. "At least I'm not too sense to see my brother's suffering. Or to see that they still love me!" 

The two edgy skeletons inwardly winced, knowing she was right. She snapped out of her breakdown, realizing what she had done. Little scuffs and scratches littered the two when she knocked them over. A single long cut stood out on Edge's leg, visible to through the slash in this pants. Black had a new crack in his skull. Crooks and Blue had tried to help as well, and had some scratches as well. Fresh tears welled up, Sting the bruise on her face. She rolled two monster candies to each.

"What have I done... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean... I just wanted to protect them... But instead I hurt who they love most...You're right Edge and Black, I am terrible... They're gonna hate me... I'll just go... I'm so sorry!"

She ran, more like run- limped to the car, calling Dragon from his hiding place. Whimpering and growling, he jumped in, and they drove home into the night.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"Edge! Black! What the hell?!" Classic had turned on the two, horrified at what just happened. They returned it. 

"Don't act like you had no part in this, Classic!! You only told us about her because you thought she was bad. But you switched up, instead inviting her away from the degenerates! 

"We just stated the truth and she couldn't handle it!"

"All of you, stop it! Fighting won't help! It only creates negativity!"

"She's seriously hurt, Edge! She needs healing, but we let her go. I told you see wasn't bad!"

"And she said she's staying away from Error and the others!"

"Brother, what now?!"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone silenced at Crooks' booming voice. He looked mad, worried, and disappointed all at once. 

"It everyone's fault. You didn't even bother to actually talk to her or the others, assuming the worst. Even then, you just insulted the ones she loved most. Then called her on her terrible scars and said the same things as the person who put them there. That's why seen attacked."

"Worse still, she wasn't even trying to hurt you. She as having a flashback. She was stuck in the past. She meant to hurt whoever she saw, not you. Which is why if you check, you only lost 1 or two HP. They all checked, and Crooks as right. 

He then told then how she got her scars. When he was done, they knew they had to make it right. 

First, by telling the Bad Time Club what they had done. 

Sooner rather than later, with heats coming up.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Lady had closed herself in her room, crying nonstop and hating herself. She had so much regret it wasn't remotely funny. Sure, they were mean and disregarded her friends, and assumed things. But that was no excuse to her them, breakdown or no. Teddy, Stache, Bindi, and Dexter surrounded her, licking and meowing reassuringly. Dragon has pulled his blanket around her whimpering pitifully. Ma Teresa had come over, demanding to be told what happened. When she found out, she flipped, promising swift death.

She had called Grillby, asking for a while off. He obliged. So she holed herself. 

Not knowing that her HoPe was slowly dropping.

"I'm a terrible person... So terrible..."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

I just wanted to tell you guys how my mom is doing. She's doing great from what I heard from our video chat.

This is based on my own breakdowns. When I was a kid, if I couldn't handle something, I hid under tables. I also have ADD, a mood disorder, and I'm an Aquarius. Lord help me. 

But yeah, heats! Every good harem fanfic has one! I think. Or I just want it because Im thirsty. I'm honestly on the prowl for some skeleton ass. 

Either way, maybe three more chapters, and on to the next arc, with my favorite AU, mobfell added to the mix! It's gonna be sad, mad, angsty, edgy, and a hell of a thriller. Get ready, and until next time

\- Author

Edit: went to correct grammar.


	7. Burn down your walls*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A akward situation gives the Holier than Thou brigade a chance to apologize. 
> 
> To understand is to be human. To forgive is to be alive. And to accept people for who they are, is the most human thing to do.
> 
> \- Me to some random jackasses in middle school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this chapter and some future chapters will have smut. I've never written smut before. I've scoured Ao3 for the smuttiest fanfics here. If my smut sucks ass, sorry. I've prepared myself. I don't know if you are. If not, skip. Everyone is getting some ass. Well, just the Bad Time Club.
> 
> Let's get to it.

The Bad Time Club sat in their living room, stuff packed. They didn't want to leave, but had to. But what of Lady?

She had closed herself in her home, crying and hating herself. Nightmare could feel her misery from outside the whole building. They tried their best to get her to come out. Gently pleading, knocking, teleporting in to knock on the bedroom door. She didn't come out for anything, except to make sure the cat quartet and Dragon Slayer didn't starve. When asked what happened, she looked at them with dead eyes.

"I'm a true monster."

She then crawled back into her dark room, closing the door. Her pets whimpered in concern. In the end, after a week of trying, she asked then to leave, and take the pets with them because, "You'll take better care of them than I can." They complied, knowing it wasn't temporary. 

When they got back home, their light counterparts were waiting. Oh yeah, heats. When that rolled around, they all stayed at the larger Holier than Thou brigade's house together, keeping each other in check. It brought back some unsavory memories, seeing as the house was bigger because all the skeletons used to live here. All the people in one house made it difficult to live together. And it just got worse.

"YOu DiD wHaT?!?!" Nightmare and Error's voices angrily screeching in unison was one of the most unholy things ever heard. Just plain satanic when they were really angry and at full volume. The light counterparts finally came clean about what happened. Everything. And it pissed them all off to high hell. 

Nightmare's tentacles broke a table in his fury. Cross had his big ass knife brandished. Dusty's grin became insane. Axe yanked on his eye socket. Fang and Beast growled, crouched low to the ground in hostility. G looked ready to throw his cigarette and just burn the place down. Red balled his fists at his sides, enraged at his brother. Stretch looked disappointed. Error pulled out some strings. And for the first time ever, Rus yelled at Black.

"Sans! Do you not realize what you've done?!" No one expected him to raise him voice, ever. But to Black of all people? And to call him by his real name? He had the whole place silent.

"Her HP dropped! She looked dead inside and wouldn't come near us. She thinks she's a bad person. I... I could feel her soul dim. It was like... She was dying slowly." His eyes hardened. "And we can't even go see her. Our heats have already started. I hope you're happy." They weren't. Not at all. They knew they hurt her, but not this bad. It their attempts to be the good guys, they became the bad guys. But it was too late. Black took a step forward, attempting to apologize, but the Bad Time Club simply teleported themselves to the rooms they'd be occupying for their stay. 

The Holier than Thou brigade knew they fucked up. And they weren't forgiven. They all slunk to their rooms as well, ready to their heats over with.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Lady had just come from a short day at work. It was lonely without her boney compadres, but "it's for the best" as she kept telling herself. Sitting herself on her couch, the empty apartment only made her feel worse. It was the to the point that Ma Teresa gave her a dose of tough love, pulling her out and telling her, "Put on your big girl thong and stop wallowing in sorrow!" So she walked the town, barely taking anything, her intuition helping her not bump into people. Eventually, she would up back home, on her couch again. Until her phone blasting Eminem's Godzilla brought her back.

🎶 Become Godzilla, better hit the deck like a card dealer 🎶 ( this song gives me life. Will always be my favorite rapper)

No sooner had she said hello, did a voice scream, "a little help, sugar!!" Confused, she asked "who is this?" The voice replied. 

"I'm Sin, and this is my brother Pink." "Hello~" "We need your help." Lady could already feel the gates of hell behind her just by talking to these two. They then explained what a heat was, and that sometimes, monsters need help with it. When asked what that has to do with her. They simply replied,

"You're the help, sugar." She deadpanned. "No I'm a virgin. I'm not helping the skele fucks." Cue a long rant about how they really need you as they know you and it's hard and it's Axe's first heat in a long time- 

"Oh! You talkin bout my skele fucks?!" "Yes. I can hear them all whining for you. Doesn't help that almost all of them are in submissive heats. Please help out a couple of sinners, will you?!"

Mani was already packing her shit. All the Victoria's Secret shit G got her, recalling all the dirty shit she googled after than akward teasing conversation about how she a virgin who don't know jack shit. The mass amounts of food she cooked so she wouldn't have leave the house went into a bunch of other bags. After piling all the shit in the her car, she drove life she was one some Speed Racer/ Wacky Races bullshit. She could be sad later.

"Shut the fuck up. I'll be there soon."  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Her hands were full, so she just rang to doorbell with her foot. When it opened a crack, she kicked it open. "Wassup, fuckers. I'm in our house to help because fuck you. And why are there pornstars here?!" She had seen Sin and Pink sitting on the house staring at her lustfully. Lady truly felt she would go to hell just for being in the same room with them. The next thing she noticed was the Holier than Thou brigade sitting down as well, fidgeting. They looked sweaty and uncomfortable. She sighed.

"I know you're sorry. The things the emos said was out of line. But you can apologize and explain later. Where the fuck are my bone boys?"

A collective sigh and they all teleported and ran from which the came. After calming down her happy pets that swarmed her and promising g treats, she followed the sinners to a scratched door. Whines cane from it. "Here it is." They looked scared for her, while she just knocked.

"Birdy?" 

The special nickname she never told anyone. Given after a bird tried to make Axe's skull his home. He later made a birdhouse and they lived there now. The name made him realize one thing. MATE. He slammed against the door, clawing and whining, breathing like he ran a marathon. His quiet whimpers of "Sweet Treat" were easily heard. Pink took down the layer of magic keeping him inside and from opening the door. The door swung opened, traveling the pitch black darkness inside. Except for a big, red, pulsing eyelight. 

Axe stepped out, towering over them all. He growled half heartedly at the other two, but kept his eye on lady. He bowed his head to her. She lifted her hand , petting the stop he liked on his skull, right next to the holes. He purred just like he did on the day they met. Axe picked her up, nuzzling her into oblivion, making her laugh and nuzzles back, as he muttered, "I missed you, my Sweet Treat." Together they went back into the darkness that was room, Axe practically yeeting himself in, while the lust brothers want in confused awe. All they knew, that it was fucking cute.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

When Axe went into heat, he hoarded food. He just wanted to keep his mate well fed. His best was the third fluffiest place in the house, rivaling only Red and the GasterBlaster Bros. But he did his best for her, and it showed when he gently laid her down and put a couple of granola bars, a water bottle, and a bowl of grapes in front of her.

When she ate it, he purred happily, nuzzling and licking at her. But as soon as she finished, he pinned her. Claws yanked her clothes off until she was in her skimpy ass thong underwear that didn't cover shit. 

Thanks, G.

He licked her all over, little ones on her face, before going to her neck, stomach, thighs, calves, and feet, before going back up. He stopped her crotch, sniffing, before planting his nose in it and inhaling deeply.

##### Time for sum fuk, feel free to skip#####

Lady gasped, knowing what he was trying to do, but still scared shitless. She gently tried to push his head away, but he only put it back. Eventually he got tired and pinned her down again, before using his teeth to cut the the strings on the thong. He threw it into the trash tornado, never to come out. Spreading her legs, he stared at her a he lowered his head. Lady's face only blushed darker. Axe grinned, and winked. He was Not in submissive heat.

"Thanks for the meal, sweet treat."

A loud moan escaped her mouth as he licked a long stripe up her heat. She tried to cover her mouth, but he swatted her hand away. She could only moan and cry, yelling when he rolled onto his back, so she was straddling his face. His tongue went deep inside, and it hurt a bit, but she managed, being the horny virgin she is. Lady pet Axe's skull, murmuring words of praise and love to him. He would have done the same, but no talking with your mouth full.

As she got close, he only doubled his efforts. "Oh, god." She knew what was about to happen. Axe, ever the gentleman, said, "Last time I checked, god ain't the one eating you out." She constricted around his tongue. And he realized she liked the dirty talk. One last long lick, and she was done. She cried his name, tears coming down her face. Axe picked her up, wiping her tears away, petting and cooking about how well she did. A bluish glow distracted her. He had pulled off his pants at some point.

Oh look a dick. Wait that's supposed to go in?! 

Look, she did her research. Literally googled penis, then clicked images. She regrets it, but knows what a dick looks like. But this big blue thing, attached to his pelvis... Maybe it's the virgin know her talking....

But it's no wonder why they all radiate big dick energy like someone who ate radium.

He vowed to go slow, and he did. But it still burned like someone put a ghost pepper in her coochie. She said that out loud, making them both laugh. It helped her adjust, and soon, Axe was comfortably seated inside her, licking her neck. He held her as he moved, telling her how much he loved her.

"Please, never shut yourself away like that again."

"You're doing great, sweet treat."

"I love you so much. Well, we love you."

"I missed being with you."

"From the moment we met, I knew you were gonna be mine."

She started crying, this time from happiness, and they fell over the edge together. Axe held her a tight as possible without hurting her, kissing her face dozens of times until she gently pushed him away to get up. They ate again, and Lady was prepared to leave the room, thinking he was good for know. But he pulled her back down.

When she turned to question why he did that, his sinful smile stopped her. Axe's lidded eyes stared at her.

"Aw. Did you really think we were done? C'mon, up. I wanna eat you out again."

Well, shit. Goodbye, pussy. You will be missed.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

I've now realized my potential and ability to be a kinky bitch. I honestly want some ass but I'm too much of a weeny. 

Plus, the part about only seeing a dick my googling it? That's real! But my nerd friend Casey ( not his real name) did it. All I said was, "what's a dick look like?" And he was like hold on. 

*Inhale* "Hey, Google." *Beep" "DICK" then he clicked images. And that's how I saw a dick. I also realized peanut worms look like dicks. I think God was being a troll when he made those.

Thanks God. Thanks Casey. 

But the next chapter is pure smut. Just reader going from skeleton to skeleton. Kicking them or being fucked. Gonna be a long one. Might be a longer wait though. My adult sister is visiting so I have to hide how much of a degenerate I am from her. So no fanfiction. Period.

Also my mom is doing great. A few more days, and she comes home. She almost done healing. And they got all the fluid out. It was fucking disgusting. But worth it.

Until next chapter.  
Edit: fixed grammar


	8. Yeah, we want some pussy!*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "what do we want?" 
> 
> "PUSSY!"
> 
> "When?"
> 
> "NOW!"
> 
> "Who's pussy?"
> 
> "Y/N's!"
> 
> "Why?"
> 
> "BECAUSE WE'RE FUCKING HORNY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Smut all through the chapter. Just about everyone's getting fucked. Say goodbye to your pussy. And your virginity. Well, you did that last chapter.
> 
> ....
> 
> Well at least you got some dick.

Axe was finally done. He had come to his senses and realized he fucked the bejeezus out of you. after healing magic, food, apologies and another round, he gently set her down outside his door. His heat was just about over, as they did enough fucking to almost end it, to their surprise. So he was allowed out and about.

When Lady walked out, face a flamethrower from embarrassment, Sin and Pink wiggled their bone brows at her. Apparently someone sent a mass text to the Bad Time Club, became they started a chant like the one the YouTuber MacDoesIt does. As she walked down the hallway, the chant got louder, first one of them, then everyone joining in.

"Yeah, we want some pussy..."

"Yeah, We Want Some Pussy."

"YEAH, We Want Some Pussy!"

"YEAH, WE WANT SOME PUSSY!!!"

The chant kept up, going until she was in the living room. Lady buried her head in her hands, wondering why the hell she agreed to this without question. Sin practically fell over laughing, wiping away purple tears. Pink picked him, up smirking, his pink eyelights flashing amusement.

"Well, sugar. That's one way to start an uproar. who's next?"

A text popped up on her phone. Opening it, she saw two words.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nighty Night 🌙  
8:42 am

I'm next  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Welp, now we know.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Lady stood in front of Nightmare's door. As Pink took down the barrier, Sin, ever the gentleman, said,

"Let me know if those tentacles did a good job." 

Pink gently smacked him, rolling his eyes playfully. But then they grew in shock. Pink and Sin watched as the door opened slowly. A cyan eyelight watched from the shadows. They could faintly make out the demi god sitting on a throne. Another cyan glow came from below the belt. He looked disinterested at first, laying his head on his fist. But then he saw her. His grin grew to that of a Cheshire cat, and he walked to the middle of the room. His closed his eye and put his hands on his crotch rendering him invisible.

Lady, confused, leaned in close to try and see. Sin and Pink did the same. Then, Nightmare's tentacles lashed out, wrapping around her and pulling her in at break neck speed. The two skeletons leaped and held each other, screaming in fright like a couple of little kids. They went to bang on the door, but stopped when they heard moans. 

"Yeesh. So that's how Nightmare picks up chicks. He does it literally."  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Nightmare sat on his throne, staring at his prize. His tentacles moved on their own, squeezing and groping where ever they wished, leaving Lady a moaning mess. He smiled.

"My poor little Queen. Was Axe not enough for you?" He pulled all but one away, using it to pet her folds. Another snaked up to put her hands above her head, and yet another covered her mouth. Nightmare gently pushed her onto the big bed, pulling away what little clothes she had on, exposing her to him eyes. He drank in everything.

Lady's squirming brought him out of his trance. His little dominant facade softened, and he pulled the tentacle on her mouth away he leaned in close before saying,

"You give Aphrodite reason to be envious."

Her faced burned, and she muttered a "shut up". Nightmare chuckled like a dork, throughly enjoying the view. "Hey Night light, you gonna fuck me other not? Pick one, for fuck's sake." Oh he chose alright. And he chose to fuck the shit out of her. His Lady. His Queen.

Pinning her, he pulled his pants down, revealing his glowing blue dick. He was smaller than Axe, but it was enough to have some big dick energy. He used a tentacle to jerk himself, whining and laving attention on her nipples one by one. Lady convulsed, her moans slightly muffled by the pillow as she tried to bury her face in it. A tentacle pulled her face from, it and into the eyes of the demi god. "I want to hear you. All your sounds, every little cry and squeak as I breed you." He emphasized 'breed' with a possessive squeeze of her tits, and she cried out, hoping that he would hurry up and fuck her. Her prayers were answered when he shoved a tentacle in her, smiling like a kid in candy store.

"Now. Make some noise for your king."

He moved it back and forth slowly but forcefully, leaving Lady to lay on her back to just take it, moaning and seeing stars. "N-nighty..." Nightmare busied himself, leaving hickies in random places on her body, and sucking on her clit just to hear her scream. He sped up, stopping when she seized up in a orgasm, hiccuping and crying from pleasure. Wiping her tears with a tissue, he kissed her deeply, rubbing her legs and whispering sweet nothings. But he wasn't done. He pulled her up, and pointed to his dick. "You might want to get to work."

She had never done a blowjob, but she can fit a whole banana in her mouth after peeling it, so it shouldn't be that hard. 

Lady crawled over to him, as Nightmare began to pant with anticipation. She took one look, and while making direct eye contact, took the whole damn thing in her mouth. He jerked, choking her for a second, from surprise and pleasure. He eventually calmed, just laying there, a limp, panting noodle as she blew him. He bucked his hips a little every time she went down, petting her hair in the process.

"Good girl...hrk... Such a good girl... Stars, wait till I breed you... Hah, you'll be so... *huff* so full, so beautiful... so good... Ah! Ah, fuck! Aaaah!"

Lady had fallen into a trance just barely hearing what he said. When he finally came, he pushed her head down, and she drank it all with ease. He twitched and shook, bones rattling as his Queen helped him sit up. She popped off him, silently giggling at his wrecked state. He smiled and made grabby hands for her. She obliged, falling on top and sitting herself on his dick while she was at it. Nightmare hissed, not used to it. But he wasn't complaining.

Lady had fallen forward in his lap, arms wrapped around him, face buried in his neck. He grabbed her hips, moving her in tandem with his as she licked and kissed his neck.

Throughout the day, they brought each other to completion over and over again. But it soon enough ended when they couldn't go anymore. He made sure to fill her, and they laid together, Hands sitting on her distended stomach. As they slept, a text dinged on her phone.

Red Dead 😇😈  
11:53 pm  
My turn, sweetheart 👉👌👅🍑💦  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Red was more submissive that previously thought. When the door opened, he looked nervous, and he held her hand. He was the opposite of his text. Looks like Lady was making the first move.

Every heat, red would nest like crazy. Pillows, blankets, shirts, you name it, it's in the nest. He spent so much time it's practically an art form. But he just wanted to impress you. He did it every heat, but this time you were here to help him. A stars be damned if he wasn't about to do his best.

But it was cute how shyly he led her into his nest. It was soft, warm, and the perfect size for the two of them. He laid her down as if she were made of glass, but was pulled into it as well. He fiddled with a pillow in his nervousness before he was pulled into a kiss and pinned down.

Lady had indeed taken matters into her own hands. She undressed him, raking her hands and nails down his bones until he was begging for her to do something.

"Please, Lovely... I need you! J-just do something, anything! Please!"

He was almost sobbing, and his pathetic pleas broke her heart. So, she sucked his dick. He bucked and squirmed, voice going up an octave. One hand pinned his hips, the other used to jerk him off. It had the desired affect, and he spasmed under her, crying red tears and telling her he loved her in a broken hoarse voice.

"I-i love you! Stars, I love you so m-much! Please more! I really love you!"

"I love you too. So much. Such a good boy."

He stiffened, face somehow turning a even darker shade of red. He was a kinky bitch, and wanted many things to happen tonight, but a good boy? He didn't expect that. But he liked it. A lot.

Red purred, his face into her bare chest, licking and sucking like his life depended on it. Lady sighed, petting his head gently whispering praises to him that had him shaking with need by the time he pulled away. He then buried his face into her pussy. Yep, he really wanted some pussy. She held on to him, praising him as her good boy and telling him all the things she'd do to him. 

She had already come, but he kept going, almost stuck in a trance, until her whimpers of overstimulation made him pull away. She kissed him long and slow, and had him on his back purring and latched onto her, eyelights turning into hearts. She reluctantly pulled away from Red, causing him to whine and reach for her, until he saw his collar in her hands. And a leash. He only stared as she clipped them on him. She led him back to the middle of the nest, never pulling on the leash. His eyelights were still hearts , and he followed closely behind, hand on her hip. As they sat, he cuddled close to her, and she pushed him down, pinning him to the pillows. And she sat herself on his dick. Red watched at it was swallowed whole, slowly, but surely. He fell back, happily letting her do all the work as he begged and pleaded with her, bucking his hips and wailing. He closed his eyes, but a hand tilted his head up. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Eyes on me, baby boy." He kept them on her, a little smirk on his face. "Sure thing, Mommy." She blinked in shock. She knew about that being a kink, but didn't know that Red had it. And she loved it. "Good boy." His eyelights turned back into hearts, and stayed that way for the rest of their union. When Red finally passed out from too much fucking, she waited for the fated text. It finally came. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ So I'm not actually sure who's gonna fuck next, but it's someone. I don't have a order, but shout out to NerdlyGirl who wanted to bone Nightmare. I didn't realize it would take so long to write. Until next time. Oh yeah, and my mom's almost healed. She's doing great.


	9. Not a chapter, but a memorial

Today, I took my 8 year old dog, Sammy, out of his cage. He was happy and jumping on my shoulders. He is a Yorkshire Terrier/ poodle mix, and he has black curly fur with white on his chest and tip of his tail, with bits of red on his mustache. His eyes are brown but looked black, and his reflectors made them look blue. His claws are long, and he uses them to hook into his favorite chair.

He's like a cat. Always sitting down, in a certain chair. He loves yarn, paper towels, and can't stand it when someone blows in his face. He wiped his eyes like a human. It's so cute. He hates baths. As soon as I say bath, he turns and walks in the other direction. He never needed a leash, always comes when you whistle, never pees or poops in the house unless he really has too, he's that well trained. But terrible with tricks. He curls up beside me and my family all the time, and enjoys getting scratched by my dad.

He has foliclitis, so he scratches a lot. But I often do it for him. My other dog helped. Dean is a 8 yr old pure Yorkie. He always licks his eye boogers away, even when he doesn't want him too. But goddamn, it's cute.

Boss is my sister's dog. He has to find an apartment, so he's staying for the time being. He loves Sammy. He would run after them as soon as the doors opened. He would try to play, but being a beagle/ husky mix, it's hard. So he playfully nips. If he does it too hard, they let him know immediately. They are like brothers, a trio of hairy brothers that love the hell out of everyone and everything. Sammy has a habit of running up to people and rolling on his side for belly rubs. It's kinda embarrassing and cute.

Sammy randomly laid down when no one was looking and stopped moving. My little sister noticed, and screamed for me. We all came downstairs. My dad picked him up,and noticed he was still breathing. I had hope.

Sammy died on 9/4/2020, Friday at 6:04 pm in my father's arms.

I found out that my mother had adopted the pair to cope with the loss of her twin sons that passed away years ago. They passed away in her arms. So having Sammy pass, she is reliving this pain once more. 

I am numb. I knew it was gonna happen, but not this soon. It burns. Sammy and Dean are my first pets. I've never felt pain like this before. I've accepted this event, but it feels like my heart and everything was carved out. The whole family is kinda out of it. Saying weird things. My dad is the only rational one, consoling and calming us down. My world will never be the same.

Im taking a week off. When I'm sad, I hide from everyone, and I listen to music. I just need to find myself again. My sister is coming with her boyfriend to grieve. I'm not okay. Please understand.

Sammy Domino Wilson  
August 25, 2012 - September 4, 2020


	10. I See Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Misty eye of the mountain below  
> Keep careful watch over my brothers' souls  
> And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke  
> Keep watching over Durin's sons
> 
> \- Ed Sheeran, I see fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was gonna do another smut chapter, but got lazy. So I might just do a collection of one shots for the story. So you can omit the smut, or go to a store one shots with just sin. Let me know if it's cool.
> 
> Also, how do you guys feel about bnha? I keep having ideas for stories and they won't stop.

" I need to have a game plan next heat."

Lady's vagina officially hates her. Too much of a good thing is possible.

~~But she certainly does not regret it, and neither do the skeletons.~~

Heat was finally over. No more closing themselves up in rooms, constantly wanting sum fuk. That shit is over. Now its time to deal with the problem at hand. 

The Bad Time Club sat on one couch, looking passive. The Holier than Thou brigade sat on the other, looking nervous, or in two skeletons' cases, prideful. They were fully ready to apologize. As the Club stared them down, their nervousness only escalated until Axe piped up.

"Well? Got something to say?"

Sans nudged Black and Edge, and nodded towards them. The two took a deep breath and finally said, "We're sorry for everything." The difference is that they actually looked sorry. Red and Rus's jaw dropped in shock. Those two never apologized for anything! And certainly not to a human. So this came as a shock. But their jaws dropped even further.

Black walked over to Rus, hugging him and apologising for treating like crap, and promising to do better. Edge just patted Red on the head, muttering about being a better brother, but if was hard to hear over him being a tsundere. Blue tackled Stretch in a hug, bawling like a baby. Little orange tears gathered in Stretch's eyes at the sight. Error and Ink managed to shake hands, calling a truce.

And Nightmare, nobody was sure what happened, but a good guess it that all the positivity around him, plus being hugged by Dream, who it literally powered by it, triggered something. Nightmare started glowing the same color as Dreams magic gently, before exploding. In his place stood a skeleton that looked like dream, but dressed in dark blue and gold, with purple eyelights and a crown with a moon on it. 

Everyone blinked in shock at this, honestly confused about it, and not sure how to feel. Nightmare smiled, completely happy and oblivious to their shock. "Hey, I used to be able to turn myself corrupted at will, but then I lost control. Now I can do it again!" And to prove his point, he went into oil spill Slenderman, then normal, and back a couple of times. Everyone else calmed down, no used to him being this way, but happy he was happy.

Lady watched from her spot, content that her friends had finally reconciled with their family. But a phone call interrupted their antics. She picked up, oblivious to what she was about to be told. "Hello?"

"Y/N! Where are you?! Your apartment is on fire!!!!"

"What?!?!"

"Get here now!!!"

The others hearing the conversation, simply grabbed her and her stuff, put a hand on the car, and everyone teleported to the parking lot. Many firetrucks were there, and the residents congregated on the ground, scared and confused. When Lady looked up, she fell to her knees. Fire and smoke billowed from the window she looked out of just a week ago. She could see her curtains burn, hear stuff breaking, and feel the heat, and the smoke hurt her eyes.

Hell truly is a place on Earth.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

After they had put out the fire and surveyed the damage, did they let them back in. Only her apartment was damaged, and know one was hurt. The police too statements, seeing as the fire was started from the inside, but no one's been there. Security footage revealed that masked figures had opened the window, broken in, and vandalized the place with anticipation monster propaganda. The fire seemed like an afterthought. Never the less, Lady had no home.

She walked through the destruction, mourning her burnt possessions. About 90% of her stuff remained intact, but some have been purposely destroyed before the fire. Some weirdo even stole all the underwear and bras she let behind. But what stood out most was the hateful racist and sexist slurs against her and monsters.

(Might not wanna read these. Feel free to skip)

Monster fucker  
Go back to Africa  
Slut  
Demon's whore  
Should have stayed in the kitchen  
Should have stayed in the fields  
Go kill yourself  
We'll put you under the mountain with them  
You're only good at getting on your knees  
Devil fucker

And many more. They didn't faze her, but what did, was a note nailed to the door. Hanging on the nail, was a little ring. Breathing heavily, she tore the note down, actively trying to avoid touching the ring, and flinching hard when her first get brushed it. The skeletons crowded around, trying to read the note. Beast held her close, nuzzling her as she silently read it. Error, frustrated, simply took it and read it aloud.

Hello, dearest. It's seems our paths have crossed again. I haven't heard from you in so long. How are you? How's Dragon Slayer? Oh no, I'm rambling on. I'll cut to the chase.

Did you really think you would get away? That moving to a different town, cutting all contact, and ignoring me would work? You must have forgotten. YOU ARE MINE. The moment I put that ring on you, you became mine. And I will stop at nothing until you're in your proper place. Beside me.

So ditch the corpses, put that ring on, and come home like a good girl. Your lapse in judgement will be forgiven. You know I love you. Besides, as my future wife and mother of my children, you shouldn't be seen with them.

I hope you make the right choice. Remember, I ALWAYS get what I want.

Your loving fiance, Teivel Lady slumped to the floor shaking and crying, say "no" repeatedly. She held herself nails dipping in the flesh of her arms until Dusty helped her up, whispering calming words into her ears. Error crumpled up the note, and summoned a tiny gaster blaster to burn it. They skeletons crowded around her, trying to keep her calm, but she managed to croak out a few words. "He's back. He found me. He's here." @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Teivel - pronunced Tie- vell. I wanted to give all the bad guys names with meanings.sSo I did some searching, and apparently, Teivel is Yiddish for devil. Yay. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Man I have wanted to do that for a while now. Thanks all the support. I feel much better. I know my sweet Sammy is in a much better place, and not itching up a strong no more. Dean is holding up well, and has finally decided to sit the hell down. He's actually laying siege to my face with his tongue as I type. But finally this arc! I'm ready. My Mafiafell boys are coming to play! I'm ready. And I've decided I'm going to do some longish bnha stories! Until next time! Man, it's good to be back!


	11. Suit and Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stupid sexy Mafia skeletons in their sexy ass suits, making me want sum fuk. Goddammit I wish someone was still in heat so I have a excuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever wanted to slide into someone's dms so hard, but the person is a fictional character? Yeah, me too.
> 
> Also on Nov. 15, Toby Fox is hosting a thing celebrating the 5th anniversary of undertale on YouTube I think. He's also got new merch, and it's gonna be a doozy. Just google it.

Lady had loaded the last of her shit in her car. As put the last box in, Ma Teresa was swearing vengeance on the perpetrators. 

"Bring out the guilty party, and let the skies rain down their tears of agony and sorrow! And we the people shall stone them to death, and feed them to dogs!!!" 

Yeah, she was pissed. No one burns her building and leaves. At least, not without being in a body bag. And riddled with bullet holes. 

"Liridona, please put down the shotgun. You're scaring people. And the police are still here." 

"Miss Rofaza, are you licensed to carry that?" 

"Yes I am Officer. I'm also licensed to kick ass!" 

The officer was confused, to which some of the tenants replied, "This is normal. Just roll with it." She nodded slowly, wondering how this is normal. 

Lady closed the truck. Cross hesitantly asked, "Where will you go?" She had not thought about that. The exhaustion kicked in , but she grinned and decided to bear it. She refused to drag anyone into this. "I'll just live in a pet friendly mote-" Red cut her off. "You an idiot, Cross?! She's living with us!"

"Nigga, what? No I'm not!" 

A tentacle wrapped around her waist, gently pulling her close. Nightmare held her, despite her protests. "Someone is after you and you want to live in a dirty motel where anyone can just get you. You will be safe with us. We planned on coming back to live with the rest of them, what's in more person. And it's cheaper." 

Lady contemplated this, but the hopeful expressions and puppy dog eyes made her cave. "Fine! But no condiment bottles let in my room. I can still smell the mustard in my apartment." "

"Hell yeah!"

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

It didn't take long for her to get settled. She was welcomed with open arms, and they all settled into a routine. But the fact that their little Lady is being hunted sometimes dampens the mood. 

"So, if I'm correct. A human you had interest in just decided you are going to have his children just like that, and calls arguing with him, "acting out"? And when you beat him senseless, actively avoid him, pretty much making it clear you don't want be affiliated with him, he sends people to vandalize and burn your home?!" 

Edge and Black have become closer to Lady. Their egos sometimes got in the way, but the trio usually worked out an argument by sparring with each other. And they were much better to their brothers. 

"Yeah, and he left a note." 

She had taken a picture, and she handed her phone to them, stifling laughter at their expressions. 

"I believe a few bones through the skull is an order. This cretin actually thinks he can do this? And utter disgrace!" 

Black sniffed disdainfully. "I concur. I say we go after him ourselves; show him what Captains of the Royal Guard can do." They smiled evilly, probably imagining all the ways to torture him. "What was that thing you said to us? 'Rip out his spine through his backside and put it back in place down his throat'? We might have to try that." She face palmed, glad that they cared but worried they would go overboard. 

Axe didn't help either, chiming in with, "When I first met her, she threatened to shove mic stands so far down their throats that they need c sections." 

"Axe!"

"What? I'm helping."

They Dusty brought his phone with earbuds, and pulled up on YouTube a video for them. He put it in front of them, and their faces morphed from curiosity to Grinch like smiles. Lady read the titles and groaned. "All mortal Kombat fatalities" "Dusty, what is this?" "Mortal Kombat. Wanna play?" Christ choking on a pixie stix, why? 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

Sans had gathered everyone in the living room under the pretense of donuts. But really he needed to talk about the current situation. After much rage at the lack of donuts, he went to Krispy Kreme. Now they have donuts. 

"So we all know the issue with the douche ex and his possessive behavior."

Collective agreement rang through the room. "Alrighty, Y/N , anything you can tell us about him?" "Sure." Lady knew just about everything about him. She'd seem the many facets of him; the lover, the villain, the all around good guy, the boss, the dutiful son, and the psychotic narcissist. 

"He's like a Hall of mirrors. One mirror shows person , in another the same person, but different. It was like you only saw a certain one, what he wanted you to see. Sometimes he would slip up and show the wrong one, but then use another to bring you back or scare you away. It's his skill.

He's also always knows the right words to say, what sets someone off or calms then down. He can get you close with honeyed words, or slay you with poisoned ones. 

He's also pretty strong. I'm not even sure how I beat his ass that day. Must have been pure adrenaline. But his arsenal of weapons is unmatched. And combine all of that, and he can bring anyone, even his parents who control so much, to their knees. Some of his family is just as bad. They're just nightmare fuel."

"Welp, good to to know we have some idea what the dew dropper's like."

They all turned to see two skeletons. They looked like Red and Edge, but bigger. And dressed in red and black suits. A cigar was in the mouth of Mafia - Red, and red smoke billowed from it, curling around him. 

"Nice to meet ya , little parakeet. Name's Judge. And this is Don. Need us to whack a guy?"

Crooks, who had shown up late, piped up. "No killing please, we'll do that. Just backup."

"Whoa Crooks, we're not killing anyone. Especially you."

Thanks, Rus. If anyone's killing him it's me!"

"Really Pixel? Can't you just send him to jail?

"No. And I heard the Mafia has great murder method. C'mon, gimme some ideas!"

The Mafiafell brothers were surprised at her eagerness, if not impressed with her boldness. And much to the other's chagrin, and to the Bad Time Club, plus Edge and Black, they named off a number of ways.

\- encasing his feet in cement, waiting for it to dry, the. Throw him in the ocean.

\- Ice pick murder. You get held down and some jams a ice pick through your ear and into your brain, so you die by cerebral hemorrhage.

\- barrel murder. Stuff him in a barrel and leave him to rot.

\- Buckwheats. vengeance murder. Slow and extremely painful death through torture. 

\- five times .38. shot five times by a .38 caliber.

\- Italian rope trick. Rope is wrapped around his neck and two guys pull on opposite ends.

\- Little joe. Usually reserved for debtors. He would get four shots to the head, in two straight rows.

And many more until Fang literally picked her up and walked away, trying to bath her with his tongue.

"Hey, I wasn't done!"

"Yes you are!" 

Lady reached for them like a child, and the brothers smiled, before going back to listing murder methods. They soon let after getting the gist of the problem, and promised to help.

Don kissed her hand, having to bend over with his height. "He will not lay a hand on you promise." His voice was scratchy like Edges, but had a little Bronx twang to it. And she loved it.

After they had left, she became a puddle on the couch. She giggled like a fucking idiot, and the skeletons looked on confused.

Finally Rus spoke. "What the hell was that about?"

She turned to look at them. 

" I just love a man in a suit."

Then the door busted open. Sin and Pink flew through, looking around frantically. Before anyone could say anything, Sin screeched,

"I was told the Mafiafell brothers are here!!"

Pink practically back flipped in. "I literally sprinted here just to see those sexy motherfuckers!!"

Needless to say, they were disappointed.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Double upload! By the way, if the chapter uploads into one long paragraph let me know.

Until next time!

-


	12. Rest easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the skeletons and their human can't keep calm, they call on a old friend of Lady's to help.
> 
> And a look into the world of the villains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> True to my name, I'm alive and I have another chapter. Also, happy belated 5th anniversary of Undertale! Did you watch the concert on YouTube? Maybe get some merch? All I got was nostalgic! Tell me in the comments, the live chat was too fast! 😂
> 
> PS. Triggering things in it. Anxiety and panic attacks, a weirdo snapping nudes of a chick, another weirdo being a little thirsty. Just saying.

Some time had passed since the fire and the Mafiafell brothers coming over. It was clear that Lady had a Target on her back. And this 'Teivel' douche had made it known that she hangs out with the skeletons. So they decided to gather all the alternates that came from the machine into the house. 

It took a couple of weeks, but they were all staying in this behemoth of a house. It was like someone did mass necromancy in the place. Skeletons that she didn't even known about came from the woodwork, such as:

the Outertale Bros, sans being called Bootes and Papyrus going by Pavo. Just pure adorable space children.

Killer! Sans, a skeleton with black shit coming out of his eyes, and likes knives. Don't let him touch the knifes.

Paper Jam, an innocent child that came from a weird AU. He runs a daycare. And is lowkey sexy.

Fresh, literal 80s - 90s trash that happens to be a parasite and hates swearing. Your eyes will suffer if you look at his clothes.

Green, G's brother. A sexy nerd who helped lady realize her love for skeletons in glasses.

Reaper and Geno, two emos who love each other and their goth child Goth. Goth kinda hot tho.

With all their powers combined, it was practically impossible to lose. Except almost everyone is a STUBBORN CUNT BISCUIT! Seriously, it's understandable that with so many in one house there was bound to be a argument, but every five milliseconds?! Hell no! There were so many holes in the ceiling from gaster blasters going off that they had a skylight installed.

It's a very nice skylight, to be honest.

But the calling cards that gotten worse. Teivel ( affectionately nicknamed Facefuck McCunt - Biscuit) had upped his calling cards. He left notes for Ma Teresa to find, and called Grillby's under a fake name and voice, asking about her. It made them angry, Grillby especially. No one hurts his violent murder child and gets away with it. When he found out who's been calling, he almost accidentally burned down the bar when his flames got loose. Never piss off Grillby. He now owns a assortment of guns.

But the newest addition to the sick game got worse. Teivel started sending things without a return address, so they didn't know where he lived. But the contents inside scared them. 

Pictures. So many pictures. All taken without permission. Somehow taken off her going to work, hanging with the boys, you name it. If she was outside doing it, there was a picture. There were even pictures taken from inside her apartment. One taken from outside her shower, while she was using it. The only reason they weren't caught was because the pets were staying overnight at a pet spa. The worst were taken of her sleeping. The picture had her asleep, and someone petting her face. One of all her underwear. Another of her birth control, followed by another picture of the bottle, but destroyed. The person had came in multiple times, be she there or not, and they never knew. No trace of DNA, no scent, no anything. The dates that these were taken dated back to about a month after she escaped.

She was never safe at any point. She was being hunted the moment she left.

It all came crashing down, and she spiraled into a anxiety/ panic attack. It was so bad she blacked out from lack of air. But as she finally slept, even then, she flinched from the slightest sound, the littlest bit of light, the lightest touch, still terrified she was being watched.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The entire household was frustrated to no end. They all knew how bad humans could be, ask the kid! But this guy, oh ho ho, this guy... Let's just say...

That saying that he's "gonna have a bad time" can't and will not sum up the absolute SHITSTORM that guy's gonna get when they find him. And they have ideas. They've all played Mortal Kombat at some point. He will not survive. AT ALL. None of his friends and family either. Even his pet- actually, not the pet, but everyone else, dead!

But they could plot later. Now was the time to figure out how he was getting these, and to stop it. Next, find out where he is, and either kill him, or bring him to justice. Preferably death row. Find anyone else who lives he messed up, get them out. Bring his little false kingdom tumbling down. And finally, go home a get a good fuckin' from Lady. And food. Food is important.

Even so, they were haunted by questions. Is there a even bigger goal Teivel has in mind? If he can orchestrate all of this, what other things is he capable of? Does he have a limit?

Can he be stopped?

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

As time wore one, they attempted to gather allies, both human and monster, to help. They needed a person on the inside. Someone to find out what they were planning, and how to stop it. And they found him.

Meet Dolion. The one kind person in Lady's life with Teivel. He's a kind lad, who joined the Baphomet family business to help his struggling family. After seeing all the shady things they did and their crimes, he fled, but never told police. Why? Because he knew that it would all would point to him. And he would die.

Also, he's a pussy willow. AKA, a coward.

Sans was able to determine that it was the truth. While he seemed skittish, Lady gave the go ahead, tired and barely standing up from her fear and sleepless nights. The skeletons were that way too, and everyone of them had bags of some degree under their eye sockets. They hoped that this mole would help them finally find peace.

He started that night, sneaking in an out, taking pictures and recording conversations. He then brought them back, glasses and blond hair askew, but green eyes shining with glee and adrenaline. They had a vague idea of what the Baphomet family was doing, and it was enough that they began to sleep easy once more.

But tonight, something was off. A figure slipped in through the window, easily removing the screen, and undoing the latch with his lock picking skills. He held a camera, a moved silently to stand over Lady. He was told to get a more... promiscuous picture, and this was it. When it got too hot, or when she felt like it, she slept naked. If he wasn't asexual, he would be dead. He pulled back the covers and took pictures. His green eyes shown with glee behind his glasses, and his grin widened.

"Boss man Teivel is going to pay so much for these ones."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

In the darkness of his office, a man sat staring a pictures of his handiwork. As he smoked his expensive cigars, he looked over each one, poring over expressions and the tiniest details. His stormy grey eyes paused on one. Blowing his black hair from out his eyes, he smiled.

"Still as beautiful as before. You deserve much better than them. And only I can provide that. I'll see to it myself, my sweet wife."

A knock ripped his eyes away from the picture. Scowling and wiping imaginary dirt from his suit, he grouchy said, come in." Not a second later, the door swung open. A woman similar looking to him skipped in, and plopped her self down in a chair. She seemed cheerful, in her bright clothes and wide smile, but her eyes seemed... Deranged. Like walking into Build a Bear workshop and seeing the manager all of a sudden stabbing a kid to death.

"Teivel!!! Mother said it's time for dinner. You said you'd be there!" She pouted. He groaned, feeling a headache come on. The way she sat annoyed him to no end. Call him a perfectionist, but he liked things done a certain way. She's just so chaotic. He loved his sister, but despite being almost 26, she acted 8. And when she went off, it took everything in him to not off her himself. Cheerful fucking psycho. "I'll be right there Lilith. Now get your ass out of my chair before I punt you." He growled. Lilith pouted once more, but simply skipped out the office. He wanted to keep working, but his stomach betrayed him. Oh well, it could wait.

In the end, he would get what he wanted.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Sorry it's so late, I was doing research for this chapter. I read books I already own and scoured the internet. I've given all of the villains names to reflect how bad they are. 

Teivel is based off Percival Derby in the book Copper Sun. He's basically going to be a perfectionist narcissist who believes he can do no wrong. In the book Copper Sun, when told his child is deformed, Percival says, "How could I father an imperfect child?". Look it up, he's a douchebag who demands perfection.

Now for the names in this chapter!

Teivel's younger sister Lilith- her name means night monster. You know she's gonna be a psycho.

Dolion- the double agent. His name means deceitful. Don't worry, he'll get his just desserts.

Until next time!


	13. Kinktober

Kinktober is coming up! It's my first and I'm excited. I've posted the first chapter with guidelines. I'll start writing on Oct. 1st. Go there and just start suggesting stuff if you want.

It's a free for all, and I'll update this story on Wednesday. 

I'm also doing a separate Kinktober for BNHA. Same stuff applies there.

Feel free to ask questions and comment. I haven't heard from you all in a while.

Have fun!


	14. Face your Demons, And flip them Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady is tired of sitting there while Teivel has free reign with her safety and emotional well being. She takes the reins and takes him down a notch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so late. More people made requests for "My First Kinktober! (2020)" and "Cape comes off, Condom goes on". It almost slipped my mind.
> 
> Here ya go!
> 
> Edit: left me know if the chapter uploads all squished together when there should be paragraphs.

"Alright kid, start taking!" Red held Dolion off the ground, snarling while the human whimpered. They had found out his secret. The little pin he kept on his shirt fell off in her room as he snuck out. The room he had never been shown. And he mentioned her old purple blanket, barely anyone knows about that except the skeletons, and... him.

They almost stabbed a bone through his heart immediately, but held off at the request of Lady. He was still surrounded by a group of pissed f to high hell skeletons, so he was just barely safe.

"E X P L A I N ."

He was about to lie but he saw their faces. He could see the underlying stress and fatigue in their eyes. He knew how tired and worried they were about Lady. The last thing he should do was lie. Dolion sighed, and as he spoke, everyone used their Judge's eye.

"I joined so my family could stop living in the sound and actually get some medical care. He's threatened Moe than once to off them when I don't want to do what he says. So either I do this, or my entire family, be they old or young, here or out of state... All die. Every family member. Then I die. He knows how much I care about them, so that's his threat." He was crying at this point, and his head hung it resigned shame and defeat.

The skeleton's using their Judge's eye confirmed he was telling the truth. He wasn't bad. He was doing things for a bad guy. Their anger at him softened, and they put him down, while a fresh wave of anger surged at Teivel. Lady was practically shaking with rage, and she stomped to her room.

Axe and Beast followed her, only to find her packing a bag. She was tearing up, and she furiously tried to will then away. Beast immediately held her, attempting to soothe her, and she broke down in his arms.

"He's gonna win... No matter who he has to hurt. What evil person threatens to off innocent babies and old people who can barely move for the sake of their desires...?"

Axe sighed sadly. He knew that it was hurting her, but he didn't know what to do. It was like being a fish in a tank, and you can only watch as someone taps the glass until it breaks. While their... more extreme solutions could get them dusted and jailed, sitting and being scared of every sound and touch would do no good either.

But what do you do when you think you have the strength to protect your loved ones, only for someone to topple that in mere days?

She had dozed off, and the two put her in her bed and climbed in with her, hoping to help her get some form of sleep.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The bag that Lady packed made sense. She was going to try and solve the problem herself. She had left while everyone was asleep, leaving only a note.

' This is my fight. I could never live with myself if any of you got hurt. I'll fix this. Be back soon. '

Edge crumpled the note, enraged at your recklessness, but impressed with your initiative and audacity. The Bad Time Club was in shambles, shocked and worried for their little Lady. They all flew into a panic, trying to go after her, only to realize they don't know where she was. She brought her phone, but refused to answer it. She didn't want anything stopping her from doing this. 

Dolion was there too, having been forgiven for his transgressions and was pacing, deep in thought. He mumbled under his breath, shaking his head at times and scratching his chin. Until he screeched, "Oh No!" The skeletons jolted up from his outburst. Dolion looked at them all fearfully, and said an answer that made their magic run cold.

"She's going to confront Teivel."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Lady waited at the secluded table in the fancy restaurant. It was one of the places Teivel would take her at times, where he would show her off the a new car or a big trophy he just won. It made her sick, this place, but this needed to end. No more cowering in fear of a person who hides behind a gun and facade. 

Her breath stopped at the sight of him. He still looked the same, maybe slightly longer hair, a little stubble, but it was him. He didn't notice her yet, so she composed herself, looking back at her phone and seeming disinterested until he sat down. Only when he spoke did she acknowledge his existence.

"Hello, my de-" she held up a finger, still typing on her phone. He frowned, annoyed he was being pushed aside. She smiled on the inside. She wasn't even doing anything important, she was playing a piano game without the sound on! But his irritation fueled her fire. Time to give him hell.

She finally turned it off, and she looked at him with a expression that could be described as "Who's Lifetime ™ movie reject is this, and what radioactive sewer plant did he crawl from?" This confused him. Her expression was usually horror, anger, disgust, fear, but not this one of absolute disinterested and boredom. "Baphomet." She wouldn't even address him by his first name! 

The fire, the note, the pictures, did nothing scare her?! It's like she saw it and was like, "Ok. You can go now." What psycho just calm gets over a fire? What does he have to do to break her down?! Teivel's mind was in overdrive as he pondered this changed woman. She was not the cute little fluff ball from before. She was a whole nother beast on a completely different level.

"S-so, you called me here?" 

"Yes, I did." She snapped her menu closed, so it sounded like the snap of a bone. Ouch. "I've had it with your antics. Stop now. I have better things to do than to deal with a man child's destructive temper tantrum. And Lord knows what the police and your mother would do if they knew."

Teivel's blood went cold. Sure, he had half on the police department on his payroll. But the commissioner had a eye on him since he got off Scot free from a 'incident' a year before. An incident involving fire, dead bodies and dust, and some human and monster trafficking, along with firearms. Not pretty. But his mother? She was hell incarnate. Anger her, might as well buy a tombstone. But then again, she was old and weak. He got away with more and more lately. 

Now that he thought about it, no one could stop him! Not frail old mommy dearest, not the scatterbrained commissioner, not the the skeleton freaks, and certainly not this little woman. Yeah, he would have all the power soon enough, and his wife back. He saw her fear all those years ago that day, it was still there. But the condescending, emotionless way she talked pissed him off so much.

"Now dearest," he began, going to hold her hand only for her to slowly pull it back. He held his fake smile. "Maybe we can come to a agreement. You come back with me, I'll give the money to fix your home and patch those scars. Think about it. You won't have to look at those scars anymore. You could have anything you desire." He could see her resolve slipping. She was always a sucker for sweet talk. 

"You know I love you, my sweet girl. Remember all our good times, the trips, the dinners, looking out at the sunset. I promise to treat you with all the love in the world. Just be with me. You'll have everything you need at want, the world at your finger tips." She smiled a little, and Teivel smiled. All was coming together. Then it turned into mischievous smile. "Except my freedom." She dumped the big glass of wine in front of her all over is completely white suit. Then dumped his on his head. He cursed loudly, causing other patrons and waiters to look at gasp. Some even started laughing!

"If there's something I learned, is that your so poor that all you have is money. You're so poor emotionally that if you said you'd give me your heart, you'd have to go buy one! I will not come back with you, and I refuse to join the demented family you have. Your gene pool could actually use some chlorine."

A patron a few tables over fainted from laughing too hard. A waiter was recording, at a glass broke somewhere, followed by wheezing laughter. Teivel's face turned red, and he turned to her, fists clenched, but she was already walking away. Without turning back, she hit him with a final jab.

"If you really think I'm gonna be your girl again, your brain must be the same size as your dick."

Another glass broke, followed by more laughter and 'oohs'. He tried to get the last word. He hates not being in control. "You'll be back, your nothing without me! NOTHING!" She stopped walking, and started shaking. From behind, it looked like she was crying, but she turned around. She was silently laughing, so hard she was crying. She kept walking backwards, still facing him as she spluttered and wheezed. She finally got words out before she opened the door.

"B-bitch...hee hee... I'm... I'm everything without you. A-and... I've been called worse."

"WHAT?!"

"Your fiance!!" She screeched with laughter, running out and hopping on her motorcycle, and speeding away, laughing into the night. 

Teivel payed for the wine and left. He was furious as his humiliation. But he realized it was going to be really hard to get her back. She was much stronger, and more stubborn. He would need one hell of a plan. Maybe call in a few favors.

But he would succeed.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Lady me made it back home, and was tackled to the ground. While waiting for Teivel, she texted them what she was doing, but not where she was. It turns out they went to all the fancy restaurants and stores, asking for her. They eventually went home when she somehow convinced them to wait for her. It was a suspense filled wait, but they were relieved to see she had come home unscathed and laughing.

The bombarded her with questions, scolded her, yelled, hugged, and held her. It was no question that they cared for her, and no one would tell them otherwise.

She had recorded the conversation, and they listened, laughing their boney asses off. Don and Judge congratulated Lady on her bravery, while Since and Pink carried her around. Fresh gave a thumbs up, and Reaper offered the cut off his nuts, but needed "A microscope to cut the tumor off." Soon, everyone was in high spirits, feeling just a little bit better that Teivel can be taken down a peg.

It gave them hope that they could finally beat him, and give all the people he's hurt, the peace they deserve.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@


	15. A day at the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and stuff before the utter chaos I will unleash upon you. 
> 
> I realize this stpry doesnt have as much fluff as i initially wanted. I watch too much crazy movies with depressing shit in it. Seriously, I just watched the movie " Impossible" with my mom because she wanted to. Its about the 2004 tsunami. That movie, is one of the saddest thi gs my eyes have ever witnessed. Also, im really afraid one oceans now. Especially since I cant swim.
> 
> Oh shit, im rambling. On to the chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not writing for so long! I wanted to take a hiatus and figure out where the story was going, but it turned out much longer. My phone stopped working, so I'm on my tablet. Sorry if the writing looks weird. Then I wanted to do kinktober, but fell off of that too. I swear I will finish. On the bright side, 2020 is almost over!

All of Teivel's attempts to scare her have mysteriously stopped. Like, he was just like " fuck it, its pointless."

It bothered them, and Lady had a haunting feeling in her chest at first. Like she was never truly alone. It was hard trying to get back to normal after all of that. But slowly, surely, with the help of her boney comrades, she got back into the swing of things. She began to smile once more, dancing asingi g around the house, even bringing out her old guitar. The house settled into its usual calm, like someone pushed the play button on their happy lives. Well as calm as it can be.

"Sans, one more pun and I swear, I shall throw myself out the nearest window and call Undyne for backup!"

"Sory paps, couldn't resist. I had a small 'window' of time to make it, for the chance left.

"NYEEEEH!"

Just another day of Sans, in Papyrus's words, "Harassing a master chef as he creates culinary art!"  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The smokers of the house, AKA Red, G, Russ, and Stretch, were attempting to hotbox Russ's room. The orginally wanted to hotbox the entire house, but Edge threatened bodily harm.so now they were here, trying to be as discreet as possible with all their weed stashes. Good god, they could become drug dealers with all this. They had lit a pretty good amount, and soone enough the room was almost filed with weed smoke. Looked like a foggy day. Suddenly, the window opened, letting soem out. They protested, clearly bothered with their intruder.

"Cross, the fuck man?!"

"You knew what we were doing!"

"Eh, close the window will ya? Tryna light more weed."

Cross looked confused. "You said hotbox. Its not hot in here, nor is there a box."

Red slapped his forehead, trying not to laugh his ass off. Russ wasnt so lucky, rolling off the bed in a fit, grunting when he landed, only to start laughing again. Stretch lit another blunt, shaking his head as he smiled. G put his hand on the slightly naive skeleton's shoulder. "Cross. It means to fill a room up with weed smoke, and blocking all exits so none of it escapes."

Cross looked at the four of the them, before shrugging and porting away.

"Yeesh, druggies."

The four cackled, their blunt smoke filling the room as they talked and joked. The window slamed open once more, and Black, on a ladder, poked his head in. The quartet freezed at his appearance, and tried to smile innocently at his annoyed expression.

"What did I say about filling up the room with smoke?!" He screeched, air freshener in hand. But also, a small bag of weed. Russ smiled, knowi g what he was doing.

"You got that from the gas station, just how good could it be?!"

Yep, Black smoked weed. Or as he called it, "recreational marijuana"

And he had the good kush.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Error had got into knitting again, after such a long time of not being able to. He sat in a hammock of his own strings. Lazily swinging back and forth. Suddenly, a noise interrupted his peace. He listened to it again.

"MrEoW!!!!"

It sounded like a person who smoke ten packs a day for twenty years doing cat impression while choking on a chicken wing.

He followed the noise, strings at the ready, if need be. He followed the unholy noise to a storm drain. The cover was off, and it was dark and damp inside. He looked into the abyss, eyelights lighting the way. Inside, at the very bottom, sat a kitten. Or at least the eyes of one, as far as he could see. It looked pissed o9f, scared, and just plain annoyed at situation it was in. Error sighed, not expecting this. He took some of his strings, and would them into a little basket of sorts, good enought to hold the little creature. He lowered it down, and gently tugged on it to see if the kitten would go in. Finally, he felt it get heavier, and after waiting a few moments, pulled it up. Now he could see it more clearly. 

It looked like one of Lady's cats, but hairless. Not a bit of hair at all. The tail was like that of a rats, curling around on of his fingers. The kitten was boney, and its green eyes narrowed at him, making it look like a old crone. Its skin was loese, and wrinkly, adn a dark brown from the dirt. It was filthy, cranky, ugly, and overall, looked like a newborn rat with big ears on steroids.

And Error loved it. Well, after a quick look, her.

"Yeah, youre my pet now."

"Meow."

"Glad we're on the same page. "

Then he marched his ass to the vet.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Nightmare was searching fot the innocent souls of children to fuel his dark spell.

Sike! He was looking for coffe to fuel his mornings like the tired king he was. He even brought his mug. The "souls of the damned" standing out on grey ceramic. To people who knew him, he looked like a tired parent. But to children...

"Slenderman?"

Nightmare turned to look at a child, no more than 7 years old, staring at him. She was dressed in pink frills and bows, and she looked uncomfortable in her dress shoes.

"What? No, my name is Nightmare. Night for short." She continued to stare , and he scooted a couple of inches away, slight weirded out. He stepped to him, and tugged on his shorts.

"Yes?"

"Im lost."

His tentacles swayed in confusion and slight annoyance. It must have shown on his face, because she took a step back. He felt bad, and tried to smile. He put his stuff in his cart, put the girl in one arm, and pushed the cart with the other.

"Alright kid, let's find your parents."

"Yay. Leady the way, Mr. Night!"

"Heh. Cute. Hey, whats your name?"

"Sophia."

"Nice name."

45 minutes later 

Nightmare was exhausted. He searched everywhere for the parents, and still nothing. Sophia was getting really nervous, so he bought her a coloring book with markers, and some crackers to keep her satiated. He reached checkout, worn out and feeling bad for this kid. She looked at him forlorn, a said, "I guess my mom doesn't care, does she?" His soul cracked, and he tried to console her. But what she said next pissed him off.

"Dont worry, im used to it."

He smacked one hand on the counter, ready to ask the employee for his mic. The the man slid it over, already getting what was happening. 

"Does anyone have a missing child? Please come to the front before I adopt her." Sophia giggled at his threat, but it died as a pissed off woman in bright pink sweats marched up, looking like a neon bull in a ring. Her voice was like that of r/Slash doing his Karen voice.

"You filthy animal?! How dare you kidnap my precious!! Release her this instant!" Everyone cringed at her caterwauling, but Nightmare just raised one bonebrow at the woman."One, not a filthy animal. Eldrich skeleton." He calmly said, waving his tentacles to prove his point. She looked as if he told her he helped Jim Jones kill everyone. "Two. She came up to me, saying she was lost, so don't-" she held up a finger, pushing him aside as she roughly grabbed the girl and turned on the poor cashier. "Now, I want all these scanned, I have coupons, and I want a manager for this thing!" She pointed a talon at him, and he just looked at ber. Little did she know the chaos he would bring.

The manager showed up, the fourth time she had been called up by the horrid woman. She smiled as she entered the situation. "Hi, im Selene, what can I d-"

Karen waved her off. "Dont care. This heathen kidnapped my precious baby!! One minute she was there, the next she wasnt! I want justice, I want the police, I want the FBI!" She was foaming at the mouth with rage, and little Sophia was actively trying to free herself from her mother's grip. Selene looked scared, and turned to Nightmare. "Whats your side?"  
"Im looking for coffee, right? Sophia, the child, walks up to me and tells me she's lost. I buy her a coloring book, and a bag of animal crackers to keep her busy. 45 minutes later, no sign. I wasnt aware that you could call to the front until now. We also called the father. He sounded kinda mad and worried. He said he'll be here shortly. Got to checkout, and used his mic to find her. Can I go now? The kid can back me up."

Sophia, having freed herself, ran up to him, and grabbed his hand. They smiled at each other, and she recounted her tale of finding him. "Hes really nice, not scary at all. Also dad said, "Your mom's in so much trouble!" What did you you wrong?" Karen started sweating like a sinner in church, and sputtered out a have assed, "Liar!" He took a step forward, and she flinched. "Then why did she tell me that shes used to this happening?" The crowd that was watching and recording 'oohed' at that, not expecting those words. Loud footsteps wcame from the door, and a angry man that looked eerily like Sophia marched in, terrified and angry at the same. A horde of cops was behind him. Karen tried to grab Sophia, but her talons grabbed the bow in her hair instead as she ran to her father. Karen, seeing she lost, tried to run, but one of Nightmare's tentacles grabbed her, and placed her in front of the nearest cop.

"Cathy Wright, you're under arrest for grand theft auto, kidnapping, child endangerment, harrasment, vandalism, and assault.

Nightmare watched the spectacle unfold. This should be fun.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Beast and Fang were on a walk. They got bored. They did everything together, the pack mentality making them stick close. But soon, their legs, well, more like Beast's legs, got tired. They rested on a nearby bench, almost dozing asleep instantly. But something caught Fang's attention. A bird. There were no birds in the underground, and he loved watching them soar through the sky. He followed it, eyes not leaving it for a second as he gave chase. Beast instantly knew his brother was gone, and he followed after him, calling his name.

The chase led to a pet SMART, where the bird landed on top of a cage, cocking its head in curiousity at the two. Beast collasped, a sweaty mess, as a employee walked up to them, shaking like a leaf. "H-hello, im C-cory, what can I help w- with?" Fang turned to him, eyes shining with joy. Cory flinched, but made eye contact. With gentle hands, he scooped the bird into his hands, and the cocketiel rubbed its head on his thumb, chirping happily. Fang turned to him, magic tears swimming in his eyes. Cory relaxed, realizing what a marshmallow he truly was. In the softest voice ever, a choked up Fange whispered,

"Can I keep him?" When Cory nodded, he whooped with joy, making the boy laugh, and looked to Beast for confirmation. He gave a lazy thumbs up. The bird hopped out of his hand, and looked at the steketon on the floor. It landed on him, and whistled a tune into his eye socket, sticking his head in and out. Fang awwed at the sight while filling out paperwork, Cory smiling at the sight.

His parents were wrong. Monsters weren't bad. Kinda nice. He looked over at his deer monster coworker.

It was high time he said hello.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The skeltons assembled at dinnertime, laying around the living room, trying to figure out what the hell happened. 

" You adopted a cat?!"

"Yep."

"... that a a goblin."

No!"

"Thats a whole hobbit."

"Will you stop?!"

"I think she's cute. What did you name her?"

"Based on her looks and the place i found her. Sewer Gremlin. Gremlin for short."

They all looked at him like a weirdo, damning this poor cat to such a weird name. Gremlin was content, however, purring as she rubbed her face into his jacket, the sweater he knit her keeping ber warm. The birds Fang adopted, dubbed Peaches and Cream, whistled a tune on Gremlin's back, attempting to preen her whiskers. Fang was crying tears of joy, trying not to full on bawl.

Nightmare bust through the door, laughing all the wag. He flopped onto the couch, trying to catch his breath as th e others looked on in confusion. "Guys, the best thing happened at the store.!" He finally wheezed out. He then recounted the tale of helping a child find their mother, only for her to try and get him arrested. He had the rest on video. Turns out, the parents were divorced, the father getting full custody due to the mothers barely legal antics. He allowed Sophia to dress the way she wanted, which infuriated her. In a bid to "save my daughter from his boarish ways" she, broke into his garage, found a set of keys, stole one of his two cars, picked Sophia up from school, and took her home. Sophia was a tomboy, and Karen hated that. She dressed the girl in pink and frills, and a pair of dress shoes that she grew out of. She tried to take her from her father multiple times, resulting in a restraining order. And she broke it that day. She wasnt really a good mother, very inattentive, but she says otherwise. Now shes whining about it in prison.

"And her dad asked if I could babysit, since she likes me." Nightmare finished. "So im a babysitter now." He showed them a picture, and Sophia was dressed in jeans and flannel happily riding a horse! She looked much happier. The others congratulated him on his adventure, and dinner finished up dinner. It was fairly peaceful all night, until they smelled something.

"I smell kush."

"Me too."

It clicked, and they all turned to to at the four culprits. They just "Smiled and Waved". They busted out laughing, as the others got on to them. Not for what you think.

"You assholes didnt share?! You know I like being high as Wiz Khalifa!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: break dancing, surfing, and skateboarding will now be official Olympics sports. No, really!  
> Another fun fact: my dad's birthday is on Christmas!
> 
> Question: what's something good that has happened this year? Let me know in the comments.


	16. You will be mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The peace doesn't last for long. Teivel wins this round. The skeleton crew decides to pop off.
> 
> ( A/N Im sorry it took so long. I was ready to start this nearly two weeks ago. But something involving family happened, and I had my first real big, really bad panic attack. I was shaking and hyperventilating, but smiling and crying from one eye. I also have bad nightmares, so you can imagine how that went when I fell asleep. Finally got the balls to write this. Also, I started playing a childhood game of mine. It's called Howrse. A bit childish, but keeps the monsters at bay at night. If you also play, my username is Sadsongs. Edgy, I know. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy super late New Year! *Fergie dying while singing the national anthem intensifies*
> 
> Yes, I wanna leave the country.
> 
> But this happens in this chapter. Like, shit pops off into the stratosphere. So heres your warning.
> 
> WARNING: This contains kidnapping, the inetense emtional suffering of reader, and the intense physical suffering of skeletons. Oh, and righteous anger.
> 
> Enjoy this shitshow!

Teivel paced his office, freshly polished shoes clicking against the floors. He had planned for so long, bided his time. Endured setback after setback. Hit snags and loopholes, just for this moment.

He had already planned to take over the city and run the monsters out. But getting his runaway bride back? A bonus. A wonderful bonus. His assistant, a cold, distant woman with a poison ivy bush for a heart, went over the plan.

"Everything has been planned out. We distract the police with a small group of lower level members causing some form of trouble up town. A small group of lower level members will go to all parts of the city in this fashion, causing mayhem and ultimately luring the authorites away under the guise of a gang trying to take over."

"The same police force the skeletons are on?"

"Yes. They have been ordered to dust any skeleton on sight. The remaing others will be lured here in some way."

"Good. The skeletons will immediately try to get her out of harm's way. With that, we find a way to stop and capture her. She doesn't go down without a fight though. But seeing her 'friends' dusted will break her. Then, we slowly take down the police, drive out the monsters, and claim the town as our own." His grin widened at the thought, all the money, power, the family and respect he wanted. It would all come to fruition soon.

He strode out of his office, renewed vigor and confidence in his step. His assistant shook her head, scoffing at his overly confident dissmissal of it all. His shoes clicked against the floor, before they stopped at the sight of a person. His smile stopped at the sight of his mother. A carbon copy of each other, there was no mistaking their relation. But her eyes held sadness, defeat, lonliness, but with a spark of determination.

He smiled wider, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Here to tell me I'm making a mistake again?" He sneered. He hated his mothers empathy and weakness. She was a powerful woman, with a voice that commanded armies. But she tended to everyone in some small way. Be it a kind word, a hug, some medicine for someone's child, consoling someone after a traumatic event, she was there. She was called "Sweet Mother".

Bacia stared at her son quietly. She was worried for him, what mother wouldn't worry?! She was afraid his obsession and megalomanic like behavior will be his downfall. He'll go down a path of no return. Or worse, kill him. With the things he's done, he deserves all karma, she won't deny it. Both of her kids turned out awful, thanks to 'that' man. But she always had a habit of trying to see the good in everyone.

"Please, Teivel, let it go. You can be better. This conquest for power, this obsession... it will destroy you. When it's all over, what will you do? Please, my son, don't be your father. You are nothing like your father."

What a beautiful, and absolutely silly thought. Teivel's just like his father. In fact...

He shrugged his mother's hands off his shoulders. She looked at him, unshed tears in her eyes at the monster her child was become. Lilith skipped in, not reading the room. "Teivel, everyone's ready! Oh hi, mother!" His knife weilding psycho sister skipped back out, ignoring the saddened look of her mother as she looked at the monster her other child had become. Teivel clenched his fists, remembering the last moments of his fathers life, his pathetic pleas for forgiveness and apologies to everyone, the look of defeat in his eyes when he realized what a horrible person he was.

As he walked away, he muttered, loud enough for Bacia to hear "Im nothing like that weakling. Im better."

Teivel's just like his father. In fact...

He's much worse.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Black, Edge, Blue, and Papyrus practically flew down the stairs.

Stretch and Red, startled from their 2 pm nap, jerked away at the 8 pairs of footsteps. Stretch was the first to see their uniforms, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Emergency call?"

"Yes! Apparently a gang split into groups and are causing mayhem all over the city! Mostly downtown!" Blue's words were a blur as he sped out the door, revved his motorcycle, and sped down the street. The others followed suit in their respective vehicles, grumbling about Blue not waiting up. The two skeletons, the only ones left in the house, looked at each other.

"Didn't the others say they were going downtown today?" Red's eyelights had disappeared, and he was shaking so much his bones rattled. Stretch nodded, and they both teleported downtown.

The gut feeling of a Judge never lied. Something was terribly wrong.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Fire, chaos, and confusion was everywhere.

The Bad Time Club had gone out with their favorite human. It was calm at first. Good weather, they had the day off from their jobs, and they had just finished up lunch. It was perfect. But that little spidey sense in the back of the GasterBlaster bros' minds went off. Something told them to get their family to safety. The two started pushing the others to safety, where ever it was. Much to the confusion and protests of the rest of the group.

" The fuck, Beast?! Let go, you're tangling my strings!!"

"Pulling me by the holes in my hands with your tail, is NOT a pleasant feeling, Fang."

"Mind telling us what's so urgent that you made me drop my dog treat?"

"You feel it too?"

They all turned to Mars. His big red eyelight was shrunken to a pinpoint, and he pulled on the beanie the hid his head wound. All in all, he looked nervous. And if he was nervous, something was not right. Lady held his hand. And he leaned into her touch, bones rattling slightly. Suddenly, Stretch and Red popped in front of their eyes. They all jumped back, the tense moment broken. The pair looked terrified, and unusual look for them. Before anyone could say anything, they spoke.

"We gotta get outta here!!"

"There's a whole gang out break, takeover thing happening, downto-!!"

A explosion rang out froma nearby building, startling everyone. Like magic, everyone started screaming and running from it. Smoke was everywhere, and from it, emerged a group of thugs smiling and laughing at the destruction. They had weapons of all manners, and masks covered their faces.

They looked ready for a real life Purge.

The Bad Time club wasted no time, they all teleported away, hiding from the carnage. They hid behind a building, weapons out in case of an emergency. But nkt evrryine was there.

"Where is Dusty? And Cross?! And what about Nightmare?!"

Russ' frantic words made them realize that they had split up earlier in the day, and now, in the worst situation, had no idea where they were. Despit knowing they could hold their own, they all couldn't help but worry about their family. Mars grabbed Lady, and they all teleoprted off in different directions to find them. If they teleoprted too much, they'd be to drained to fight back or things like that. But they'll cross Thay bridge when they get there.

In a car, a man watched all this unfold. His eyes held no remorse, only a sickenimg joy for the massacre that he orchestrated. Surrounding the car like a pack of hyenas, a group of thugs, dressed as skeletons, stood around, hands flexing around their weapons, itching to kill. When the man saw that the skeletons monsters were all gone, he turned to his group. They looked at him expectantly. He snapped his fingers.

"Kill them all." 

They ran off, howls of delight and remorseless bloodlust echoing in the destroyed streets.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"Pull!"

They had finally found Cross, but he was trapped and unconscious under a pile of rubble. Other than that, fine. He was forcefully given a monster candy, and with the help of Papyrus, who was in the area controlling and calming the civiliians, he was free. His eyesockets fluttered open, eyelights fuzzy from being out for so long. The candy didnt help with his magic as much, but once they got home, he would get fixed up properly. Dusty had found his way to them at some point, battered and bruised from a group of the bad humans wreaking havoc. He was okay, he just couldnt fight. His magic was down, and he swayed when he walked. His shoulder looked dislocated. They fretted over him of course, but he brushed them off.

"Im fine. You should see the other guys." 

They lightly chuckled at his brush off, knowing he played down his injuries a lot. Until he stopped laughing. He loooked dead serious.

"No seriously. I think I killed them. Didnt mean to. But there's a good chance I just killed some people. Wait, how much blood do humans need to live??? There was a lot that was... not inside."

They all looked at him with a blank expression. He actually seemed to think about it, before shrugging his good shoulder and working on shoving the other back in place. They all just went back to what they were doing, dismissing the query.

Eh, day in the live of formerly murderous skeletons and their badass human.

Papyrus came back, looking even worse than before. If Classic was here, he would murder everyone in a mask here. No bad person would leave this town alive. Hoisted onto his back, was a badly beaten Nightmare. His tentacles hung limp, almost dragging on the ground. The same black stuff that clung to his body oozed from many wounds, both tiny and semi serious. One eye was barely open, and a new crack had formed over a eyesocket. His bony hand weakly reached our for his family, and his wish was granted as he was lowered into their arms. Nightmare rested his skull on his Queen's shoulder, purring weakly before closing his eyes. She teared up, pettting his skull and holding him close. Cross gave in a monster candy, and he ate it gratefully. It healled the tiny cuts and some of the slightly bigger ones. But even combined they didnt have enough healing magic to fix everyone up, let alone teleport. Their only option was a hospital.

They loaded, Cross, Dusty, and Nightmare up ina ambulance, which took them away, Payrus coming along to make sure it went smoothly while texting the Holier Than thou Brigade the situation. A laugh from behind startled them. They all turned to see a group of the same thugs as before, smiling maniacally as they looked down at their prey. They all got defensive, ready to rip them all apart. Lady always brought her sword with her, and she brandished it with pride, resolve and protectiveness flowing through her. They attacked.

Despite it all, the tired and beaten skeletons and their human were badly overpowered and pinned to the ground. They were in inmense pain, but angry, and pushed back with as much as they could muster. But it was not good enough. In end, they were all out cold, save for Mars, who was throwing them and pushing them off left and right. He shielded his Sweet Treat with his body. One of the thugs pulled her from behind him, and threw her. She landed with a sickening thud, and rolled and few feet before stopping. Mars froze, and tried to crawl to her. She weakly turned her head, and tried to crawl to him, hand outstretched. But a thug came up behind him, a big metal pole raised above his head. He brought it down on his spine, and Mars slumped down, to tired at the moment. 

"Mars!"

*Slam*

"Nooo!!!" Her screams and crying became frantic, and she scrabbled to him, more tears falling with every hit.

*Slam*

"STOP IT!!"

*Crack*

"FUCK, JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE!!"

*CRACK*

The thugs fell back, not here to hurt her. She wrapped her arms around the barely breathing Mars, and looked around at her hurt family. She could barely breathe, she couldn't think straight. All she saw was her Bad Time Club, hurt and unconsious. She had no magic to help, no monster candies, no phone on her. She couldn't do shit. Mars looked at her with a blurry eyelights, just barely awake, but still holding on. She cradled his skull to her chest, rocking back and forth as she tried to get a handle on herself. She attempted to stand, but her legs folded under her. She kept trying, refusing to let her family die her in the dirty street.

" C'mon guys, get up. Y-you gotta get u-up. Sa-Sans and the others will get you help, and you get all patched up, and y-you'll b-be okay, and... a-and"

She slumped to the ground, defeated. She hadnt felt this hurt and lonely since That Day. There was no one to help. She couldnt even help herself. As she crumpled under the weight of her thoughts, she heard foot steps. She turned, thinking it to be help, or worse. It was worse, so much worse. Teivel stood behind her, and weird expression on his face. It looked like pity, with a mix of happiness, but he was trying to hide it? She looked at him, the hatred she always held for him glowing in her eyes. He shrugged, amd pulled out a loaded gun, pointing it at Russ, moving it so it stayed on a skeleton at all times. Lady's eyes widened, and a quiet "No!" left her at the sight. He heard it, and lowered it. His hand shot out, and roughly grabbed her by the arm. She struggled against him, some fight still left.

"Keep fighting, and they all die at my command."

She froze, weighing her choice. She fought and stayed, death for all. She went, eternal misery, but they would have a chance to live. A guaranteed demise, or a chance at life. She loved her boys, but she couldn't do this to them. In the end, she chose. She got up, wrenching her arm from Teivel's grip. He smiled, and led her to his car. As they drove off, she heard ambulance sirens, and turned in her seat. An ambulance had shown up, along with all the other skeletons. She sighed in relief, tears running down her face. But she also cried for the fate she had surrendered herself too.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

The Bad time club had awoken in the hospital. And boy, did they feel like shit! Bandages, healing magic IVs, fractures, if you could hurt it, it was hurt. Doctors said combined with the healing magic, they would be out in a week, at least. But they were conscious. And they asked the question that Sans dreaded answering.

"I dont know where she is."

They exploded, a flurry on panic, rage, sorrow, and worry.Nightmare flinched and groaned, too many negative emotions hitting him at once. A sheet being thrown off, followed by a loud "SHUT IT!!" shut them up real quick. Mars was awake. He was always the more resilient one, and while he took much more damge they everyone else, he held up the most. Bruises and nicks littered his body, his spine made a funny popping/ clicking noise, and his head wound was slightly bigger. He looked at the now silent skeletons. His rage fell away to sorrow, and hia shoulders shook. His eyelightbecame fuzzy, and he had to force the words out.

"That fuck... Teivel... he took her. She's gone. He said if she didnt go, we'd all die. So she went. I was still awake for it all. She tried her best." Something in his spine messed up, and he slumped back in bed in pain, trying not to cry. His words hit like bricks.

Sweet Treat Queen Kitten Mitress Pixel Cookie Doll Nebula Honey Little One

Was gone.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Teivel stood over the now sleeping Lady. Exhaustion and misery led her to pass out as soon as she was takem into a bedroom. He watched her reverently, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

" Soon, all that I wish for, I wll have. I told you, dear. You were always mine. You WILL be mine."

From the hallway, his mother poked her head in. Bacia looked at her son, regretting the fact that she couldn't stop him. She saw the carnage he brought on the city. Heard his friends brag about the skeletons being severly maimed. She could feel it break her heart.

She walked back to her room. And walked to her closet. A small statue sat in there, and she pulled it. A wall turned around, to reveal the other side of it. But it was filled with weapons.

Bacia knew she had to stop Teivel. Even if it meant death.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

You guys already know, i like giving my villains names with meanings. Well, Teivel's mother isn't a villian. A good person on the wrong side, wanting to help the good guys.

Bacia- a ugandan name for females. Means "Family death ruined the house". Alluding to the the fact that, a family member died, and now the house is fucked up.

This chapter hurt me to write. I actually felt bad for myself and you all. Im so sorry. Until next time. It aint gonna be rainbows and sunshine next chapter at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will focus on what happens to Lady while the boys heal up. Basically, you'll see life for her when she was with Teivel. Including his friends, some more family, and his mother Bacia's great plan. After that, final showdown.
> 
> Buckle up, next chapter will be like a nice dick. Long, hard, and not easy to swallow.
> 
> I'll leave now.


	17. The Human Condition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of two chapters detailing 6 days out of a two week long period in Teivel's grasp.
> 
> It fucking sucks ass. But its good at times. But it mostly sucks ass.
> 
> These two chapters will take a while.
> 
> Lady ( reader, AKA you beautiful people) will be called darling in these two chapters. It's Teivel's go to nickname for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * WARNING* this contains almost dubious consent/ non con sex. 
> 
>   
> This chapter is brought to you and sponsered by: the darkest recesses and corners of Ohnoimalive's mind.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Edit: spelling and typos.

* DAY 1*  
\---------------

Lady felt a hand gently stroke her hair. It must have been Error again. While he's not a fan of being touched at times, he's fine when he intitiates it. She leaned into it, smiling at the feeling. She reached up and gently held his fingers, rubbing a thumb over the soft appendages. The fingers continued scratching gently at her scalp, and she sighed at the feeling before settling back to sleep.

Wait. Error's fingers are bony, not soft. Then who was...?

The events of yesterday came crashing down, shaking her to her core. She snapped her eyes open, only to be face to face with a smiling Teivel, gently petting her with this lovesick, yet smug look on his face. Panic hit her full force, and she shrieked, falling back off the bed and into the floor. Teivel climbed off the bed, reaching for her, scaring her even more. She scrambled back on her hands and feet, while he came closer.

"Darling, calm down. It's okay-"

"Stay back! Or I'll- I'll hit you!"

He stopped, knowing all too well how hard she hit, especially when she was fueled by emotions. But slowly, he took a step, then another. She only backed up more, until her back hit the wall. Lady cowered on the floor, her panic attack starting. Her breathing became erratic and fast. Fat tears rolled down her face, landing on her shaking hands. She shook with fear, the kind she hadn't felt in a long time. It wasnt just "Oh, you jumpscared me! How funny, good one!"

This was true fear.

Teivel was mere inches from her. He crouched to her level, a hand reaching out to brush her wild hair from her face. Everytime his hand came closer, she flinched. He frowned, and sat down next to her. She kept her wide eyes on him, ready to run at any given moment. She looked away for a moment. A lot of her hair had fallen back in her eyes, blocking the man's view. She quickly looked to the door, and saw it was opened a crack. She sprinted for it. Teivel was prepared, and quickly grabbed her, pulling her into his lap, arms trapping her. Her hyperventilating started anew, and she tried to pry his hands off, to no avail. He held on fast, gently shushing, kissing her hair, holding her close. He was completely, blissfully oblivious to the fact she wanted out. To others, it looked like a concerned man comforting his sad, hysterical lover. But in reality, she was trapped. She slumped in his arms, admitting defeat as he loosened his iron grip. 

"Good morning, Darling. I hope you don't mind. I came in here to check on you and fell asleep. I woke up first and just couldn't resist. You're so beautiful when you're asleep."

He planted a kiss on her temple, and Darling shivered in disgust, but Teivel mistook it for a different kind of shiver. [ Not now. But soon ~] he mentally chided himself. She still squirmed a bit in his hold, all kinds of uncomfortable, so he let go. She scooted away, her expression reminiscent of a dead fish. Cold, lifeless, dead inside. Teivel saw different. He saw a goddess, perfect in every way. He had snapped. He was completely delusioned by his desires and what he thought. His rose colored glasses were secured tightly. He stood from his spot, and pulled her to her feet. Darling numbly stood, tear streaks on her face finally starting to dry. He brushed her hair out of her eyes, smiled affectionately. She looked at him with same dead expression. He tightened his hold a bit, and pulled her to the door.

" how about breakfast? I can tell your hungry. I already told the cook to make your favorites! I remember how you tore up his bacon, he-"

Darling tuned out his words, her heart shattering as she pondered the fate of her skeleton loves. She could feel her soul crack at the thought of never seeing them again. Her heart beat slowly, but steadily with sorrow as she followed him, through this house of horrors.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

All eye turned to the pair as they entered the kitchen, their gazes shifting from their leader to land on Darling. No words were said, but it was painfully obvious that they all still recognized her. Everyone knew she left of her own volition, and the look of terror and defeat in her eyes made it evident that she was not here by choice. They gave each other concerned glances, before turning their attention to Teivel. He spread his arms wide, like a ringmaster ready to present his circus, with a smile of pure smugness and power trip.

"Everyone. Phase one of the takeover was a success. Everything went smoothly. With time, we shall be the most powerful family that this city will ever see. Everything you have ever wanted will be at your fingertips. Money! Power! Drugs! Women! Weapons! You'll have it all! I'll make sure of it. So stick with me, and in due time, we will rule it all!"

The kitchen erupted into cheers. People clanked their glasses together, woman hugged. Children, oblivious to why they were cheering, just clapped and ran about, giggling with joy. Teivel grabbed Darling, and pulled her into a forceful kiss. She struggled in his iron hold, before he pulled back, wrapping an arm around her waist. Wof whistles and good natured jeers resounded through the room, and she cowered at them.

"You all remember my lovely fiance, (Y/N)? She was acting out, and ran off after a disagreement. But after reconciling, we're back together, better than ever! I can't wait to marry this beautiful woman!"

He planted a kiss on her forehead, and anyone with half a braincell saw her flinch. But they kept up their cheering an congratulating, until Teivel's friends and male relatives hustled him off to celebrate. One woman, his cousin Electra, put her arms around Darling.

"Hey Tei! How about a girls day! Just all the woman. Y/N can join in too. How about it ladies? A long spa day, followed by online shopping, maybe wedding planning?!"

Electra still smiled, but looked at Darling with eyes that said "Go with it! Im trying to help!" So she turned to Tievel and fake smiled, nodding and trying to look excited. He looked at her for a minute, but caught up in the excitement, ultimately waved them off and went off with his friends. The remaining people shrieked and squealed. Electra gently picked her up, and carried her off with the group into a large room. It was basically a beauty salon, but it was made to seat a good 100+ people. In a whirlwind of women and gentle hands, Darling found herself in a fluffy robe, feet in a basin of warm water, with a face mask with someone working on her nails, while Electra tied back her hair. She turned to adress the flock of women and children.

"Alright? Everyone who is in this room is not in agreement with Teivel's shit, right?!"

A chorus of agreement called back. Darling looked amongst the group, recognizing them all as people she was friendly with in her time here. The faces stared back at her with understanding and kindness, and for the first time since being here, she felt safe. The door opened, and a older woman walked through. Her grey streaked black hair was tied back, and her green eyes sparkled with a hint of sadness, but still held a fire in them. It was Teivel's mother, Bacia. She sat next to Darling, and helped her get the now hardened face mask off. Bacia looked at her when she was done.

"There you are. Hello little one."

"Hi. Im back."

"Not by choice, I'm guessing?"

"..."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Darling breathed in deep, and spilled everything to her, leaving nothing out. They all looked horrified at how low their leader had stooped. His mother kept a stone face the whole time, wishing she could undo all of this. By then end, they were speechless. They knew he was an asshole, but they had no idea how much of a monster he really was.

Bacia embraced the now crying Darling, petting her hair as she wailed into her dress. The others looked on in pity, not wanting to intrude. Others that were closer to her joined the hug, trying their best to soothe her. A child, a boy with the sweetest brown eyes, looked up from his playing and toddled over. He crawled in between all the legs, and poppped his head up to be face to face with her. She startled at first, but relaxed when she realized who it was. The boy held a tissue in his chubby hands, and kepting rubbing it near her eyes. She sat still and let him do his thing, until he finished with a happy "All done!" He patted her on the cheek, threw away the tissue, and resumed playing. The others cooed and giggled at his kindness. She found herself smiling for the first time. The woman resumed work on her nails, and soon after, the room settled in a state of calm as they made it their mission to help her in any way they could.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

* Day 5 *  
\----------------

The next few days passed by in a blur. The women of the house kept her occupied and happy as possible in her current situation. Teivel, for someone so hellbent on getting Darling back, pretty much ignored her. When they were alone he was a affectionate mess, and in front of people they were the perfect couple. He practically barricaded himself in his office with subordinates, making more plans to put his grand dreams into fruition. Right now it was one of those days when things weren't going as planned.

"OUT! OUT I SAY!!"

A chair came flying out of his office, followed by a scared man scrambling out of the way of his wrath. Darling, only a room away, flinched, and shakily closed the book she was reading. She was only good with dealing with angry people if she was mad too. It gave her the adrenaline and fire she needed. Otherwise, her anxiety kicked in, and she would try to find another way to diffuse the situation. Speaking of which, this was one of her anxiety moments. Teivel angry entered the room, slamming the door and smoothing his hair back. She turned back to the bookcase, trying to avoid his gaze. But he focused those green eyes on her, and smiled. He grabbed her arm, making her drop her book, and pulled her to his chest. He kissed everywhere, like Gomez with Morticia, before nuzzling his face into her shoulder with a happy sigh.

"Good afternoon, My Darling." 

"... Afternoon."

"Ha. You've closed yourself up in her all day, didn't you? You always were a avid reader."

"Heh... yeah."

She wiggled from his grasp, picking up the book once more to sit down and read. He frowned at her dismissmal of the coversation, before a smile crossed his face. It was something he had been meaning to bring up with her. He even dropped a hint on her first morning back. He slid onto the sofa next to ger, choosing to ignore the small her small scoot away from him. He just wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close.

" You know... our wedding is in 9 days~!"

"O-our what?!"

"Our wedding! The one we were supposed to have but didn't due to our little spat. Oh, there's so much to plan! Cake, flowers, destination, people in attendance, catering, bridesmaids, everything! Especially our honeymoon~."

Darling shuddered at the thought. She didn't want this. He clearly didn't get the message the first time, and she knew good and well that he's not gonna be told no for anything, under any circumstance. If he wanted it, he was getting it. A pull on her leg interrupted her train of thought. He looked over to see Teivel's hand trying to go up her dress as he leered at her. He tugged much harder, and she found herself laying on her back, her dress starting hike up. He laid a kiss on her knee, and pressed forward, clearly on a mission. Darling was frozen in fear, sure she had just died on the spot. She tried to will her body to move, retaliate, flinch at the least, anything! But she felt nothing. Finally, as his hands moved higher, did she finally find the strength to move. She pushed him hands off and backed away, pulling her dressed back down to her ankles.

"Whoa there! Can't we just wait until the honeymoon? I mean, its such a big step and-"

"Yeah, but we're getting married. This hardly seems big. Well, besides something else, if you catch my drift. Plus, why wait~?"

His hands were on her again, and she started to struggle. He held on tighter, more determined than ever. Teivel shushed her and gently reassured her it was fine, trying to get her clothes off in the process. Their argument escalated, getting louder and louder. She pushed back, he held on, until finally, her anger returned. It was just a spark, but it was there. She grit her teeth, and pushed back as hard as possible. He stumbled back, hitting the wall, and stared at her in shock. She looked angry as hell, tears in her eyes as she fixed her clothes. 

"No means no. If I don't want to do something, then I mean it. A child could understand that."

His eyes narrowed, before he smirked and swaggered up to her, a finger titling her chin up. The color drained from her face as she realized that he was not bothered, as she was on his turf, and he had the power. He kissed her on the forehead, and left the room. But not before calmly saying something that truly scared her. 

"Aww, that's so cute. You actually think you have a choice."

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Darling went crying to Bacia. The older woman was once again deeply disappointed in her son, and horrified at what had transpired. But his comeuppance would come soon. In a way no one would expect. But for now, she focused on the younger woman crying in her lap. Drying her tears, she looked Darling in the eyes.

"Young one, dry your tears. He has no power over you."

"Yes he does! His words were '" That's cute. You actually think you have a choice."' As in, I think I do, but no, I dont! Because he has the key to my freedom. And Im his little bird in a pretty little cage, to play with and do with as he pleases." 

Darling started to shaked, fresh globs of tears rolling down her face and she felt her heart grow heavy.

"Im scared, Bacia."

"Don't be."

Darling turned back to the older woman. She had a mischeivious smile on her face, one that told of playful secrets and funny conspiracies. She pulled the younger woman to her feet, pushing her hair out of her face. She gently put it up in a bun, and smiled at the result.

"History shall not repeat itself. He may have you trapped, but you never bowed to anyone before. Where's that fire and defiance from before? The person who over analyzed everything to the point she found solutions to problems we didn't even think would happen? You always did things your own way. No one ever dictated you in the time I've known you. Influenced a bit, yes, but never controlled. When people hit, you would hit back harder and make sure their tail was between their legs. You are not some damsel, you're a lady. THEIR Lady. They wouldn't recognize the meek shell of a woman, they expect the woman they fell in love with. The strong, brave, outspoken, confident, queen of a woman, with fire and sass for days. Your rage is lengendary around here, you know that? Imagine everyone's surprise when you don't make a peep. No foul language, no fighting, creative threats, none of that. So stand up, and stand tall. You are no one's caged bird. You are queen, and queens bow to no one."

The words hit harder than expected. She found herself standing up, fists clenched. She was done. She had enough of him pushing her around and treating her like a prized doll. She was here because of his selfishness and cruelty. She felt like dying, but she refused. Darling was gonna have to take the backseat.

Because Lady had returned, and she was a pissed off motherfucker!

"Bacia, I might need some help."

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

* Day 9 *  
\---------------

Enter the Family Dinner.

Basically the time when family and close friends gather around the table to eat, brag about their newest toy, and complain about their rich people problems. Whoopee. Also known as the time Teivel forces Darling into a too short, too tight dress in his favorite color, too tall high heels, a fuckton of makeup, and overpriced guady jewerly. Seriously, who bought this shit?! Feels like a episode of My Big Fat American Gyspy Wedding! Stupid Teivel and his whack taste in clothes. The sex workers Teivel's sleazy cousin brought over were more covered up than she was. 

( no offense to prostitutes. I know you guys are trying to survive in this shitstorm called life. I wish you only the best.)

Well, Darling could go out there in this, or...

Her gaze fell on the black dress and boots in the bag Bacia bought her. Time to do a bit of rebelling.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Teivel and Co. joked around the table. He was in a great mood, with the wine and good food flowing, and the jokes and laughter growing more raucous. He felt like the king on the world, sitting at the head of the table. His sister and his mother on his left, and his loving future wife on his right. When she gets here, that is. Where was his Darling anyway? And why did his mother look a little giddy and smug?

"So Teivel, found yourself another bride? That black girl was definitely a looker. Spunky too. Gonna be hard to ever top her. In an out of the sheets, haha!"

Eddison, an old friend of his father. A lecherous pervet with a penchent for young woman. The old fuck leered anything in a skirt. If they had tits, he would try to touch. He was already on his 6th wife. He kept running them off with his misogyny and general existence. Doesn't help that he's a mortal version of Zeus. That's why his wife scoots away everytime he tries to touch her. Poor girl, stuck in a arranged marriage. Her parents sold her off for money and social status. But what does your only child's lifelong happiness matter in the all important face of appearances?

Another old fart, and woman with a beak like nose, sniffed disainfully. She was Teivel's Great Aunt, and the very imbodient of a rich woman. Never lifted a finger, strict gender roles and ideals, and old money. She was also a massive hypocritical narccissist, with a love for pointing out other people's flaws and wrongdoings, but getting miffed when you point out hers.

God, Teivel hated these old fucks. Choke on your mashed potatoes, have a heart attack, anything! Either fuck off or die, pick one!

"That little heathen was something else. Completely unladylike. A complete disgrace to woman everywhere. She certainly wasn't raised right. A woman's place is to walk behind her husband, and to not draw attention. Don't forget to be of good social standing. She should also be talented, she excelled at that, and knowledgeable in all arts. She should be meek, mild mannered, quiet, and virtuous. Instead, you brought home some poor, wild, unruly, demonic hussy from the ghetto!"

Teivel almost bent his fork, and bent her neck while he was at it. But, he refrained. She'll shut up when his Darling walks in. Or she'll get a little bolder and start talking shit to her face. Then he'll jump in and embrass the old hag. Two lovers, tag teaming!

"Actually, Gloria. While I may be from a poor background, I turned just fine. You came from the finer things in life." 

Darling walked in wearing a dress that went to her ankles. Her hair was completely out, save for two buns, while the rest flowed in waves. She had a serene smile, and walked with grace of a queen, almost as if she was floating. Gloria's jaw dropped , and Eddison's perverted eyes lit up with glee. Teivel was pissed that she took off the outfit he picked, defying him. But he couldn't stay mad at this goddess! He got ready to pull out the chair next to him, but she sat next to Bacia, a good four chairs away. His sister Lilith giggled at the vein throbbing in his head, before he sat back down. Only to shoot back up as she delivered the other half of her sentence.

"You came from the finer things in life, and turned out to be a salty, narcissistic hypocritical bitch. But hey, we all already know that."

Bacia, muted her laughter with her hand, but it was clear she found it funny. Lilith outright laughed, others joining in, while someone choked on their wine. Gloria spluttered, red in the face, not happy at being humilated. Eddison's wife smiled for the first time that night, and winked at the smiling Darling. Teivel smiled frigidly, eye twitching and he walked over to her.

"Darling, be respectful to Great Aunt Gloria."

"Respect is earned, not given. And she sure has hell ain't earned it."

"Teivel, get her in line!"

"Gloria, get your head out of your ass."

"Insolent hussy!"

"Clown."

"ClOwN?!"

"Yeah. Oh, you're not a clown? Sorry, saw the makeup and assumed."

"Both of you, enough!"

"You need to leave!" Gloria was getting more and more pissed, her voice akin to a vulture with how screechy it was getting.

"Believe me, I would if I could. But since I can't, you're stuck with me, bitch. Get used to it." Darling's evil smile never left her face as she fired shot after shot at her.

"Hey, how many wrinkles does an asshole have? Smile, I'll count! 1, 2, 3..."

"Why you-!"

Everyone at the table watched the verbal fight with rapt attention. Often 'oohing' at the bad burns and blatant calling out as the old bat was decimated. This continued until Aunt Gloria fake fainted and was helped onto a small couch. But from it, she fanned herself while sending hateful glares towards the woman who dared to fight back, while Darling smiled at waved at her.

It was no secret Gloria was not well liked, so they didn't miss her too much.

Eddison decided it was a good time to start being gross. His wife rolled her eyes at his antics, but just wished she could disappear into the floor.

"So, Y/N was it? What made you two get back together? I bet it's a wonderful story!"

Teivel was about to answer, but Darling beat him to it. And she told the truth.

"Oh, Im here by force. He raided my city and threatened to kill my loved ones if I didn't come back and marry him. Don't worry, I'll get out somehow."

Whenever Teivel lied and someone called him out and told the truth, he made a certain face. That's how people figured out that he lied. He was good at hiding it, but it slipped this time. Everyone's seen the face enough times to know what it meant. Which meant everyone at the table knew she was telling the truth. His face went neutral, but he was seething inside. They all looked to Darling. She had a murderous smile on her face, as she reveled in his humiliation.

"Well..." Eddison started off, "If you need a change in pace, Im always here! Octavia and I are always up for a threesome!"

Needless to say, everyone deadpanned at his pervertedness. Seriously, why does he still get invited to shit?! Someone needs to call him out on this!

"I don't date perverts who cant keep their hands to themselves even if they were superglued to them. Try shit, and I'll rip your dick off faster than your wife's hand pulling away, and shove it so far up your ass you choke on your own piss. I'd stomp you to sleep, but you'd probably like it."

Her smile was sweet as sugar, but her wide eyes screamed 'I've committed many war crimes! :)' Eddison kept his hands to himself the rest of the night, and barely said a word. His wife Octavia looked ready to burst with joy at this. Darling didn't know it, but she just opened a whole other world for her. Darling basically said, "Submission and defeat? Don't know them." Octavia just realized she doesn't have to sit and take this. She could stand up and fight back.

Teivel's glare was deadly. While he missed her fire and confident personality, she defied him. First the outfit, then then chair, then the rude and violent comments. Gloria was right in some areas, asshole that she is. Darling forgot her place, and she needed to learn. But tomorrow. Dealings with these fuckers all day, combined with all the wine, made him want to sleep for days. He went bed, and the dinner continued without him. Octavia went to take the empty chair next to Darling, and with Bacia, chatted the night away. Bacia smiled a secret smile to herself. Her plan was coming together.

Teivel wasn't the only one who needed his compuppance.

×××××××××××××××××××××

* Somewhere Else, on the night of Day 5 *  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow, my spine still ain't fully fixed from that jackass. Who brings a steel pipe to a fight anway?!"

Boney fingers reached into the mailbox, and he closed it, sifting through the junkmail. But he stopped at the cursive writing on a fancy envelope. As he walked back inside, he bumped into his room mate, who steadied him with a weak tentacle. Even with all the monster candy, they were all still messed up a bit. Now all they had to do was heal at home.

"What is it?"

Tears pricked his eyesockets, and he called his other roommates down. When they were all assembled and curious, he read it.

"Hello, Bad Time Club. As much as I'd love her for a daughter in law, I think Y/N belongs with you all. I can get her back to you, if you help me enact my plan to end my son's reign of terror. If you're interested: xxx - xxx - xxxxx

\- Bacia Kore

They all looked at each other, smiles splitting their face. Their souls were crushed when they found out what their Lady had done. But it was so like her to do something like that, they couldn't help but be a little proud. After days of worrying and sorrow, it was time for her to come home.

"Well guys, I think its time to show them just how bad we can be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's part one, done.
> 
> Part two will have 3 more days, followed by our boney heros arriving and fucking shit up.
> 
> The Bad Time Club is back, Lady is back, I am back.  
> Part two might take a week, since writing fights aren't my forte. 
> 
> Shoutout to a really long comment from a couple of weeks ago that helped me see my plot holes and slight flaws in my writing. That person made my writing better. They made me sit back and assess parts of it, and realize parts I messed up. At some point I missed it, and now Im gonna fix them at some point. Thanks, you are a life saver! My writing takes a bit longer, but I think it's gotten better.


	18. The Human Condition part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of two of six days in Teivel's grasp. We still fighting back, Teivel still a lil bitch about it. Someone makes a entrance at the wedding. 
> 
> Aight folks, here it is. More bullshit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At day 13, it switches to Bacia. Just a heads up.

*Day 11*  
\-------------

"The fuck is this?! Looks like a clown's tampon!"

The wedding was comming up fast, 3 days in fact. So, Teivel had sent her off to a large room to try on some dresses he picked out, among other things. 

The Women and flamboyent men of the house had gathered to witness this occassion, since y'know. Her family couldn't show up. She was kidnapped, remember? They tried their best to cheer her up as the day that sealed her doom neared, but she was pissed off to no end. Couldn't blame her, the dude sucked ass. But what really set her off was dress. Well, it was one of the things that did.

First, the fucker planned everything. EVERYTHING. He was tired of her waiting to start planning, so he went ahead, so he said. But he had this done for years. As in "She made it really clear she didn't even want to be on the same planet as me, but hey I didn't agree to the dumping so we're getting married when she comes back! :)" Darling was already forced into this, but this just showed that he only valued his opinion. Unless he agrees, your opinion is hot dumpster juice. Also, it was in her least favorite colors. The colors didn't even go together! Think about the children! And their eyes!

Next, she was lectured by these random ettiquette teachers about everything. Long story short, she did everything wrong. The remark about her parents being savages almost made her commit genocide, but held back. But it would have been so easy. Pencil neck, bird nose bitch with silly string ass hair. Nice to know her entire life she sat, stood, ate, spoke, walked, acted, and looked like a savage. Well, she is a savage in a way, but not the way they meant it. As the harpies talked shit, no less than 4 people were holding her back as she attempted to begin her murder spree. No one was harmed, unfortunately. But hey, at least she has better back posture now, right?

The straw that broke the camel's back. The dresses. Those things were nightmares on mannequins!

But the final result just sent her. The dress was completely white of course, but for some reason, the thing looked straight from Victoria's Secret. Tight, the bodice looked like a corset, and it was almost see through. The train was longer than an actual train.The skirt had a slit on both sides, all the way up her legs. If she wore this, she wouldn't be able to wear underwear under it. The other dresses were equally revealing in some way, and made her uncomfortable. Darling felt naked in them. Like she was dressed to be auctioned of like a doll. The lyrics to "Show and Tell" started to make sense in this situation.

🎶 Show and Tell  
Im on display for all you fuckers to see  
Show and Tell  
Harsh words if you don't get a pic with me  
Buy and sell  
Like Im a product to society  
Art don't sell  
Unless you've fucked every authority 🎶

Darling was snapped out of her musings by a voice calling for her As badly as she wanted to just barricade herself in the room, she wouldn't want to worry the others. So she pulled herself to her feet, as best as she could in the monstrosity, and warily went outside. At the door, Electra was trying to keep Teivel at bay. He was undeterred, smiling and trying to shove past her. Darling's eye twitched. The Lion, The Witch, The Audacity of this Bitch! Okay, come get this attitude.

"It's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding! You wouldn't want to jinx it, wouldn't you?"

"It's my wedding!! What could possibly go wrong?!"

No one caught Bacia's mischeivious smile.

The scuffle at the door kept up, untl he ducked under her arm and pushed her aside. He walked over with wide arms, but was met with coldness. He hugged her, but her arms hung at her sides, stiff and tense. Her annoyance at his arrival was evident, and everyone in the room watched with bated breath the exchange of words. Even as he complimented the dress and expressed joy and excitement, she gave him one worded answers, laced with venom and tried to end the conversation multiple times. It was painful.

"Anyway, I'm really happy to see you in it. It suits you!"

"Its too tight, part of it's see through, I can't wear underwear and I feel naked. Im picking something different. Bye."

Her deapanned words kinda irked him, but he kept going. She would come around eventually, just wait. She loved him! She just bad at showing it! 

"Im mean, you act like that's a bad thing."

Collective groans and facepalms resounded throughout the room at his heer stupidity. He was conceited, he was conniving, he was evil, he was everytning a crime family patriarch should be. But he was a few people short of a orgy. 

"Teivel."

"Yes, dear?"

"Choke on a sandpaper dick."

Many pairs of eyes watched silently, waiting for him to blow up. They watched that little vein in his forehead throb as he slowly kept his cool. Yep, he was pissed, but stayed calm for both their sakes. Mostly his blood pressure. Darling stepped back out, in a big black dress. It fit her just right, it covered where she wanted it to, and she didn't feel naked. She felt like herself again. The peanut gallery quietly awwed at her happiness, all smiles as a peaceful calm settled over the room, focused redirected. Only for it to be shit on again.

"I dont like it. You need to show more skin. And why is it black?"

Darling sighed, holding back her anger. She took slow steps, relushing it the little step he took back as she approached.

One, what matters is that I like it. Im alreadly geing forced into marriage with your bitch ass of all people. Two, the dress you picked made me feel naked and uncomfortable. All I needed was a pole to complete the look. And three, I'm mourning the death of my freedom. There, happy?"

"You're supposes to wear white! It symbolizes your purity and virginity!"

"I've had more threesomes than you have family members. Wanna hear about it?"

"You've WHAT?!"

The tension in the air was thick. It was clear as day that it they weren't alone, things would have gotten more physical. Their flexing fingers and fists said it all.

"Remeber that I kicked your ass years ago. I still can."

"Remember that your friends can turn to dust with one word."

"Teivel!"

Bacia stepped in between the two, eyes locked onto her child. He attempted to push the older woman aside, but she didn't budge. After a impromptu staring contest, he spun on his feel, slamming the door as he left. The pressure left the room as they all breathed a sigh of relief. Bacia turned to the younger woman, fretting over her as the others flocked over. Electra was the first over there, firmly grasping her shoulders and looking her in the eyes.

"Are you okay?! Do you need to sit down?? Breath, sis, breathe!"

"Electra, give her room. She may be overwhelmed."

"I'm fine. Really. Just need a moment."

She walked back into the dressing room, the two watching sadly as she left dejectedly. When the door was closed, she slumped against it, eyes closed in emotional exhaustion. Is this what it would be like everyday? Arguing, being pushed around? Trying to find some form of freedom, only to be suffocated by his presence and his very real threats every time? Her boys always unknowingly on the edge of death? This what awaited her. A sad empty life, forced into marriage by this man that she hated so much. To be treated and locked away like a doll, away from everything she ever knew, until insanity takes her. 

This is it. This is her new life. 

Another song popped into her mind at the thought, and it broke her heart. The lyrics flowed from her lips, broken and sad. She stared at that horrid dress on the chair, waiting to confine her on the big day. 

🎶 You must think I'm crazy  
Well he does too so that makes three  
Need someone to save me  
I'd really appreciate if you'd intervene

Doctor's on the other line cuz he's not coming home tonight  
And I can't find my bottle of pills  
Swear to God I'm not insane the voices only say his name  
And I'm starting to think that they're real

Nine one one, I need someone  
My baby plays me like a game, Im not having fun  
Nine one one, tell him he's  
Why my heart is always aching and I gotta be done  
I, I, I gotta lose my guy  
Or I, I, I'm gonna lose my mind 🎶

She stayed there for awhile, completely numb to any and all pain, as Bacia and Electra came through the door, shaking her. Her eyes were staring into space, while tears just streamed from them endlessly. Her face was neutral, and she didn't say a word when she was wrapped in a fluffy blanket, and placed in bed. When they finally left, she curled in on herself, and died inside.

(A/N: this is based off of my past breakdowns and panic attacks. My anxiety makes me shut down like this. I will lose hope in anything, and its like I can't feel anything. It sucks, but I bounce back soon enough. But unfortunately, its also preety easy to trigger them when you push my limits and make my anxiety skyrocket. Also, I have a mood disorder. My moods are like a fish out of water. Just explaining Lady's sudden bursts of courage and tears, since she is based off me.)

(2nd A/N: Songs: Show & Tell- Melanie Martinez; 911- Ellise)

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

*Day 13*  
\-------------------

Bacia entered her private office, makeing sure to lock the door. No one needed to hear this, lest her kids find out, and all hell broke loose. She calked a number, and they picked up immediately.

"Hello? Dream speaking,"

"Hello, it's me Bacia again."

"Oh! Nightmare, Bad Time Club, your nice crime human lady friend is one the phone!"

She pulled the phone away from her ears, quietly laughing at their stampeding and eagerness to get to the phone. Finally, after a small scuffle and everyone calming down, someone answered. The voice was cheerful, very different from the deep voices of the dark skeletons. It was loud, and he went a mile a minute.

"HI NICE HUMAN CRIME LADY! IM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE! ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO HELP MY FAMILY GET THER HUMAN BACK?! I HOPE SO, I BELIEVE IN YOU! THEY ALL HAVE BEEN VERY MOPEY WHEN YOUR SON TOOK HER, NOTHING WORKED! NOT EVEN MY TACOS! I KNOW YOU'LL MAKE THIS RIGHT! THEN, ILL MAKE FRIENDSHIP TACOS! AND WE CAN DO PUZZLES! AND-!"

"Alright, Blue. Give it a rest. We've got important business to talk about."

"OH, RIGHT! BYE, NICE CRIME HUMAN LADY!"

"Hello, Russ."

"'Ello. Sorry about that. He's the baby of us emotionally, even though he's one of the oldest. Probably got ahold of something sugary or whatever."

"That's quite alright. Wish I still had that energy and positivity. I'd be unstoppable! But on to more serious matters, yes?"

"Yep, so when are we storming the Bastille? "

"Tomorrow, actually. At the house. You have the adress, and everyone assembled, right?"

"Yeah. You said sometime this week, but damn. Oh well, the sooner the better."

" Agreed. He's getting more bold, but more careless. Like "it's my day, nothing can go wrong because it's me" careless. He truly believes he sits on the world. If we don't stop him now, he'll just go off the deep end. And take everyone with him." 

"You got a lot of loyal friends, don'tcha? And a bunch of chicks who are tired of the shit?" Red had just woken up, and pulled the phone away to talk.

"Oh, plenty, dear Red. And plently of guns to go around."

Good. Ya sure this won't backfire?"

"Yes, and no. I expect resistance, violent retaliation, and shootouts. I even expect myself to die in the fray. But that's just this family. It's been this way for generations. But tomorrow, you need to go and look after your family, for each other. I will not any more monsters die because of him. And I refuse to watch that sweet woman sign her life away."

"Bacia. You gotta understand." It was Mars this time. "We don't plan to leave anyone unhurt. Before you called us with your plan, we planned to leave no survivors. Are you okay with that? Someone your family might die. We aren't called the Bad Time Club for funsies."

"Also, your house is gonna get fucked up in the process." Thanks Cross

"Please, no death unless neccesary. Well, some certainly deserve it. And me and my allies will wear something to distinguish us from the rest. You'll know when you see it."

"Alright. See you there. And... thank you so much. You're one of the good humans, no doubt."

Choruses of thanks and praise drifted from the phone as the older woman teared up. Finally, after all this time, freedom was in her grasp. Maybe, just maybe, she'll get her happy ending. Years of a horrible marriage, a crime empire she didn't want, watching everything crumble around her, watching her children grow up into the monsters their father wanted them to be. It was over. It was time to close this scrapbook of nightmares. Even if she died.

"No. Thank you all. For ending this vicious cycle. Goodbye."

*BEEP*

"Miss Bacia?"

"Yes, Electra?"

"Everything is set."

"Fantastic." 

*Day 14*  
\------------------

The day of the wedding.

Darling could barely keep up as two random hoes ripped the sheets off her, yeeted her into a big tub, and proceeded to scrub her like she was a child again. Of course she flipped her shit and chased them out, then finished bathing solemnly, a weight in her stomach. She walked out, only to be yanked by the two chicks into a big as bathroom, and dollled up like this is America's Next Top Model or some shit. But itnstead of Tyrant Banks, it would be Teivel Baphomet. For a eternity. Greeeat.

Those two squeezed and shoved into that hellish dress, the corset they put on her messing her breathing. Her guess was to make it harder to run away, kniwing that fucker. Finally, the devil's stilts, also known as heels were put on her, and she looked in a full length mirror. Darling didn't even recognize herself. It was like someone took a Barbie doll, and made it life sized. Her face was caked in makeup, the mascara make her blink every other second. She still couldn't breathe as well as she liked, and just barely wheezed out a sigh. A draft came in from a cracked window, making the facf she wasn't wearing anything underneath more apparent. No human looks this flawless in real. Hell, no doll looks this flawless. This wasn't her, this was a completely different person, a stunt double to decieve everyone. A mirage of what someone else wanted.

She smiled, but it wobbled. It looked fake. Like this whole damn marriage will be. 

The door opened, the two "very helpful" women left. The room was flooded with men, women, and children, all trying to consol her and congratulate her, with Bacia at the front. They assured her it would all be fine, life would be wonderful! If you're clever enough, you can have whatever you want with a flutter of those eyelashes. He loves you, love at the way he stares at you!That just made the stone in her stomach sink deeper. A lot of the woman, no people in the family had been sold off into marriages for power, money, or status. No consent, no one to help, no one to prepare them for the potential horrors. To see so many in one room, all resigned to the same fate, just so accepting of it... hurt. This was normal. Thus was what she was walking into, never to return. She started trembling, tears brimming, before someone gently wiped them away.

"Cheer up, little lady, it will be okay, that I promise you."

"H-how?! How can i-it pos-possibly be okay?!"

"Just trust us."

The older woman stuck a flower in her hair. It was a beautiful purple, and it made her feel slightly better. Then she noticed that Bacia was wearing the same flower, as were everyone else in the room.

"What-"

"It's called a Malva flower. It means protection. If you see someone wear this anywhere on them, it means they support you, and want to help. Remember that, little one. Okay?"

"O-okay."

She kissed the younger woman on her forehead, and ushered everyone out to get seats. And they all left, she turned around to wink at her, before closing the door. She looked at the door, confused at its meaning, before flopping back into the chair to bemoan her fate. Little did she know, the wink was not for her.

It was meant for the glowing eyes hiding outside.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Darling watched the ball room doors open, big thick veil conceiling her scared expression and wide eyes. A army of people on both sides, with a long aisle leading to him. He was smiling like there was nothing wrong with this whole sham. Bacia gently took hold of one hand to walk her down the aisle. And slowly, but surely, she led Darling to her fate. As they got closer, she started panicing. Bacia squeezed her hand to stop her shaking as best she could. Her eyes darted everywhere, looking for help.

No, this isn't right.

Dad was supposed to walk me down the aisle.

Mom was supposed to help me pick my dress.

My sisters were supposed to be my bridesmaids.

All my friends and family should be here.

Bacia handed her off to Teivel, who snatched her tiny hands up in his big, cold ones. His grin was feral, and his eyes unabashedly wandered and linger on all exposed skin. She wanted to pull away so badly, but his grip was tight. 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of..."

This isn't a union, its a ownership.

I should be marrying someone I love.

This man shouldn't even be in my life anymore.

I wanted to grow old with my boys.

I wanted the King and Queen to officiate.

We were supposed to be happy. Together.

"And do you, Y/N L/N, take this man to be your lawful husband?"

At this point, Teivel squeezed her hands so tight, all her knuckles quietly popped, and something might have bruised. It was a warning to say yes, and even though he was still smiling sweetly, his eyes held ill intent. She had no choice. This was it. The final act.

"I-I-I d-do."

He stopped squeezing immediately, but his eyes held satisfaction, and he leered like a man who won the whole lottery.

"Wonderful. Any objections?"

Oh fuck yeah, those things!

Tievel looked around, daring everyone to even breathe. When he saw that no one did, he turned that to her, smug and gesturing for him to continue. Howevr, Bacia stood and interrupted the priest. 

"You always had the flair for dramatics, Mother."

"I know, son. Y/N. Are you happy with what is happening. Do you feel safe?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Do you want to be here, little one? Do you want to marry him?"

"U-uh..."

"Of course she does! Why would we go through all this for nothing. And if you didn't like it, why did you walk her down the aisle?!"

"Im asking her, not you. Well, dear?"

Darling comteplated her choices. She never did well under pressure like this. 

Everyone was dead silent as they watched the scene unfold. Even with the veil, you could tell she was conflicted. All eyes followed her as she took a step away from him. Tievel was pissed, and reached out for her, and everyone gasped as she flinched hard and cringed away from him in pure terror. Even the priest looked bothered.

"No. I don't."

Whispers broke out amonst the many people not in the loop, while everyone wearing flowers fidgeted excitedly. The whispers turned to gasps and screams as Teivel pulled Darling my the back on her dress to him, and pointed a gun at his mother. He was tired of her meddling.

"Mother, Im a bit tired of your meddling. Go sit down."

"No. Put the gun away, right now."

"Are you backtalking now?!"

"Yes. And last time I checked, you came out of my vagina. So let her go. This isn't right, and you know it."

Teivel chuckled, clearly annoyed and amused at the same time. Darling watched with rapt attention, and the true matriarch made her presence know. She was here, and not having it. The rest of the Malva Flower Team stood up, this uprising all too coordinated to not be planned. He looked around, noticing the flowers, before it all clicked. He laughed again in disbelief, surprised that his own sweet, soft hearted mother orchestrated all this.

"This is more than just the wedding isn't it."

"Yes. Too many of us have been pushed around, forced into marriages, crimes, murders, shady dealings, because of someone else's greed. We weren't always a crime family. We were good people, who looked out for others, and each other. Now we're this tainted band of thugs, no better than the scum that rot in jail. You are no better, Teivel. My own son. You kidnapped this woman like some modern day Zeus, and I refuse to left history repeat itself. Im sure all of my cohorts agree."

They all stood at this point. People from all manner of problems you can imagine was there united. Victims of rape, forced marriages, affairs, single parents, abuse, people paying off debts, recovering drug addicts, kids from off the street, they were there. And they had enough. Octavia stood with them, and smacked her husband's hands away when he tried to make her sit down. Electra fixed her flower in her hair, and smiled at her gobsmacked cousin.

"Guns out."

Then, each of those flower bearing people pulled a gun, and other weapon of some sort. They were prepared. Knives, lighters, brass knuckles, nunchucks, whatever they could sneak in, it was pulled out. How the fuck did someone get a double barrel shotgun in here? And is that guy with the molotovs the reason the roses were on fire earlier?! The people loyal to Tievel pulled out her weapons and aimed right back. Bacia stood there in the middle, smiling at her chaos.

"Mother, I've warned you a thousand times. And you never listened. This hurts me more than it hurts you."

"Really now, son?" Her calm tone ticked him off, and he fired. She just smiled.

*BANG*

"NO!!"

*KLANG*

A bid ass knife had been thrown in front of her from somewhere. It was black and white, with white tape around the handle. Bacia smiled and moved from in front of the double doors, looking at Darling the whole time. Everyone was too confused about the knide appearamce, looking arounf for the culprit. They finally looked to the matriarch, and she laughed. Darling recognized that knife though. She lifted the veil, and she smiled, looking to Bacia for the answer she already knew.

"I-is t-t-this..."

"I told you. It would okay. And I keep my promises." The older woman cupped her hand around her mouth, and yelled, "CLEAR!"

A powerful light blasted the very large, very heavy wooden doors right off their hinges as if paper. Everyone screamed in terror, ducking from debris and choking on the clearing smoke. They looked up at the sound of footsteps. Black and white sneakers walked to the knife, and pulled it from the ground with ease, before walking to the broken door. eyelights in many shades of blue, red, purple, orange, green and white glowed in the dust.

"Listen here, you sorry, STD spreading, limp dicked, misbegotten son of a leperous demon...

A knife twirled in a boney hand.

"You came to our town...

A axe shown in the light, sharp and ready.

"Messed with our brothers..."

Tentacles twitched with anticipation.

"Put us all in the hospital..."

A dog treat cigar was lit. Another was handed off to another boney figure.

"Kidnapped OUR mate..."

A sharp gold tooth shined in a feral grin.

"Worried us all have to dust about her..."

"Made my brother bedridden with how much negative emotions he felt..."

Red and blue strings were pulled from sockets.

"And now you're trying to marry her?!"

Low growls vibrated with rib cages.

The smoke finally cleared, Revealing The Bad Time Club in all their boney glory. Russ smoke his cigar calmly, smiling at the shocked faces. Stretch was, well, stretching, ready to not be lazy for once. Red was smoking his cigar right beside Russ and G, a gun in one hand. Cross had dusted off his knife, and held it proudly. Nightmare made his tentacles sharp, and pointed them life daggers. Fang and Beast were on all fours, growling. Error had stretchedhis string long and far, raring to go. Dusty had throwing knifes in between all fingers, looking for a target. Axe swung his namesake in his hand, the other one in his pocket as his unwavering gaze unverved everyone. Except one.

"Boys?"

"Alright, you got five seconds to let her go before we fuck you with my bullets!"

"And knifes!"

"And knifes!"

"Mostly magic."

"That too!"

"I have a axe."

Whatever!"

"Teeth and claws?"

"Yeah, that too."

"Strings."

"Okay!"

"You forgot tentacles!"

"Everyone shut the fuck up!"

"Boys!!!"

"Hi honey."

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Sorry if it's weird. I finished this at 4:24 am today. Ill go make corrections later, promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for a all out full house fight filled with weapons, magic, magic weapons, and just lots of ass kicking and karmic retribution next chapter?!

**Author's Note:**

> My first story! Kudos and comments are welcome. I like feedback and talking.


End file.
